Gryffindor's Lioness
by TJJProductionsGirl
Summary: Ezra Potter, James's little sister went to Hogwarts and was moved up a year. Their school years went by in a flash. However the rat traitor put her into a coma for twelve years, Harry now in his third year finds out about his aunt. After she wakes up, a whole new adventure starts. Starting with his aunts fiancee, Sirius Black. BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1: School

Chapter 1: School

1st Year- August

It was the end of summer and Kings Cross station was as busy as it normally was, except for one platform that was almost ready to leave. This platform was Platform 9¾. A new school year was about to start, but this specific year was an exciting one, especially for James Potter. After all, it isn't every year that your precious baby sister was coming for her first year at Hogwarts. James, though a trouble maker, knew the type of person his sister was.

He knew that she was a force to be reckoned with and that if he and the Marauders were caught by her they would be in serious trouble. Said girl was standing beside him as their parents bid them goodbye.

"Alright, be good you two. James don't get into trouble and Ezra...don't give your brother too much trouble alright?" said Euphemia Potter as she hugged both of her children.

"We promise mother, right Ezzy?" said James smiling.

"I promise, you, however, plan on causing mischief as soon as possible." teased Ezra smiling at her older brother. The pair of siblings were exactly nine months apart. James being born on March 27 and Ezra on December 27. Had they been twins they would be in the same year. However, Ezra was a bright girl and Euphemia had a suspicion that she would be skipping a year.

"Point made." admitted that black haired boy.

"Be nice Ezzy." said Fleamont resting his hand on his son's shoulder, "but she does have a point." teased the man winking at his daughter who smirked at her brother. James only rolled his eyes as the pair got on the train.

"Be safe you two!" called out their mother.

"And don't cause too much trouble!" shouted their father as the train pulled out of the station.

"Ezzy, I want you to meet my friends," said James as they searched the compartments. Eventually, they found one in which there was a boy with light brown hair, another with mousey dark brown with a small build and a third with black hair.

"Ey, James, nice of you to join us." said the black haired boy.

"H-hey James." said the smaller boy.

"Nice of you to join us, who do you have next to you?" asked the light brown haired boy. He was lean and thin with his robes looking a bit worn.

"This child," he said causing the girl to pout, "Is my darling little sister Ezra Euphemia Potter." introduced James.

"Greetings to you all, and screw you, James," she said glaring at her brother as he sat down in the middle of the small boy and the black haired boy.

"Geez James what did you do?" asked the black haired boy after hearing the black haired girl.

"I don't know, she just does that," he said innocently.

"James Fleamont Potter, you called me child! We are only nine months apart, not even a year. So don't you dare call me child!" she scolded huffing as she began to walk away.

"Oi, where are you going?" called James as his sister left the compartment.

"Away from you, where I can read my books!" she called back disappearing from sight. James shook his head, of course, his sister wanted to read her books. She wanted to create new magic and become a dualist so her being a "nerd" was just one of her many skills that she somehow acquired.

"What just happened?" asked Sirius, the black haired boy.

"She loves her books, and I always somehow manage to mess up something when she reads," said James thinking back to all the times that he accidentally destroyed her books.

"I can respect that." said the boy with light brown hair, Remus.

"S-She's scary…" said the small boy, Peter.

"She can be, and you don't want to be on the other side of her wand when she hexes you. Trust me….she's well practiced," said James shivering slightly at all those time he got caught by one of her hexes and trust him to admit that she could be terrifying.

In another compartment, Ezra found herself a nice quiet corner near the window to sit down and read her book on charms. The compartment was completely empty when the door slide open and an auburn haired girl and an oily black haired boy entered the compartment. Noticing the girl with the book, the auburn-haired girl asked the normal is there enough room question.

"Is anybody sitting here?" she asked gesturing to the empty seats around Ezra.

"No, it's just me." replied the girl glancing up at the pair before getting back to her book. The pair chatted and talked for a while before stopping.

"By the way, my name is Lily Evans, what's your name? You must be a first year right?" she asked quizzically.

"My name is Ezra Euphemia Potter," she responded still deeply invested in her book.

"You're related to James?" asked the boy with clear scorn in his voice.

"Unfortunately," she answered causing the two to look at each other wondering what she meant.

"Do you like your brother?" asked Lily.

"When he doesn't give me a reason to hex him, yes." answered the witch who was getting annoyed that she couldn't keep reading her book.

"You hex him?!" asked the boy in disbelief.

"He can be a little shit, so I make him stop," she answered setting her book down and finally getting a full look at the two people in front of her.

"By the way, you never told me your name," she said to the boy.

"Oh, my name is Severus. Severus Snape," he said with a small smile.

"Sev and I have been friends since before we came to school." chirped Lily as Severus's face reddened slightly out of embarrassment.

"Cool. The only "friends" I have are the stuck up pure-blooded people that want my dowry and trust me, getting invited to those balls and parties their absolutely boring." she stated.

"Wow, that must suck," said Lily wondering what it would be like to be forced to go to a ball and dress up.

"Does James go too?" asked Severus trying to imagine it.

"Sometimes, namely when he knows that there will be boys close to my age there." she responded smiling, "While he is a major ass sometimes he is protective of his little sister," she said smiling.

"You make him sound like he's a nice guy," said Severus.

"He is...when he wants to be." she said sighing, "He normally prefers to just mess around and forget about rules. That boy is going to get himself killed one day and it won't be my fault."

"Why do you think he is going to die?" asked Lily

"He's reckless, impulsive and passionate, but he's also loyal, kind and friendly. Those traits will be that boy's downfall mark my words."

* * *

1st Year- January

Ezra knew her brother, and she knew him well. His loyalty to his friends was also a trait she both admired and feared.

"So...you're a werewolf," said Sirius as Remus sheepishly nodded.

"That's alright, it just meant that you have a little furry problem," said James smiling.

"W-wait, Ezra w-why aren't you s-surprised?" asked Peter looking at the first year as she just leaned against the wall.

"I figured it out three months into the year. All of the signs were there, you just had to connect the dots," she said smiling.

"Well, Remus we're your friends. And this changes nothing," said James firmly as everyone agreed. Remus could cry and cry he did, not a lot but he did cry. Out of joy, he was worried that they would reject him, instead, they gave it a nickname and acted as if nothing had happened.

* * *

1st Year- February

At the end of her first year, professor McGonagall pulled Ezra out of class. While this wasn't a normal occurrence everyone in class was wondering why she got pulled out. Lily worried that her friend was being punished for something James did to teach him a lesson. She waited outside of the office with her close friends Alice and Marlene. The four girls had a friendly relationship and became fast friends.

To her utter annoyance next to the girls was the Marauders. Sirius and Remus watched as James paced the floor. Lily was astounded as she had never seen him so nervous about anything. Peter looked as nervous as always.

James was slightly panicking. He knew his little sister, she was not a normal rule breaker. While she did help out in becoming unregistered animagus, as she wanted to become one too she was not a general rule breaker.

Most likely it was something he had done that had gotten her into a load of trouble. That was his only explanation. Her being called into a professor's office so suddenly like she had done something wrong was something he was nervous about. Hours had passed before the doors opened, luckily for them, classes had already finished for the day when they had begun their wait.

"What is heaven's name are all of you doing here?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We all wanted to know why you had so suddenly pulled Ezra out of class professor," said Lily respectfully, the two girls next to her nodded in agreement and looked at the professor with pleading eyes.

"Professor, if your punishing her for something I have done please give the punishment to me instead," said James as he had stopped his pacing and looked seriously at his professor. Even James's friends wondered what had happened to James, no one had ever seen him like this. So on edge, nervous and not as confident. It wasn't like him.

"It was nothing you have done Mr. Potter. However, I would like to inform you all that next year Ms. Potter will be joining you and I expect that you help integrate her into her third year. I have just had her finish her exams for both second and first year." she said with a hint of pride. While Remus was said to be the cleverest wizard of his age, Ezra was certainly the cleverest witch of her age. James was beyond happy. He knew his little sister was bright and had the opportunity not come before the years end he would certainly have done his best to make sure she did move up a year.

"Say it James, and I will hex you relentlessly." said the girl suddenly in warning. The professor looked from the girl to the boy as he smirked.

"What? That my Baby sister is finally joining the big kids?" he teased as the girl punched his shoulder with all of her might.

"Nine months James! Nine! Not that far!" she said as she angrily began to chase him down the call casting hex after hex.

McGonagall normally would have scolded the pair but currently, she was occupied by something else. Heading back into her office she looked over the girl's test scores once more. Everything was perfect, there was not a single wrong answer for both the first year and second year exams. That wasn't what caught her interest though, it was the book that had similar handwriting and signature in it.

If her suspicion was correct, the girl who had just moved up a year was going to be a powerful witch.

* * *

1st Year- May, one month before school ends.

It was the final month of school and she had yet to find it. Ezra had searched everywhere, from her brother's dorm, the girls dorm, the Gryffindor common room to the many classrooms she had yet to find her book of magical spells and potions.

It was a few days before she took her exams, she had accidentally left it at the Great Hall and had yet to find it. It had all of her research notes and spells that she had crafted so far. She desperately wanted it back as it contained potions that would make anyone rich.

"Ezra dear would you please come here for a moment," said Professor Slughorn as she exited the Great Hall to once more look for her missing book. Following her professor, she ended up in Professor Flitwick's classroom(or her private dueling tutor). There was all of the teachers, each one looking at her in both nervousness, amazement, and admiration.

"Ezra there is something we need to ask you." said the Headmaster. While she suspected something was going on she had never expected to see Dumbledore there.

"What is it, professor? Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no Ezra. You haven't done anything wrong, it's what you might have done," he said. That, however, did not make Ezra feel any better about the situation.

"We have found this book, you see," he pulled out a leather-bound book which Ezra recognized to be her missing book, "It has some spells and potions that none of us had ever seen. This could mean only one thing, a student invented these. The only question is which student."

Ezra understood what he meant, he was suggesting that the student who wrote the book was the one who invented it, and he was right.

"Which brings us to now," he said smiling, "We looked at its unique penmanship and signatures and it looks identical to yours. So, is this book yours?" he asked opening it to a random page.

"Yes professor, I wrote the book. I have always wanted to be a spell crafter, potions crafter, and a duelist. While I am excellent at potions I would rather do spells as I find them more interesting." she said looking at the book with slight anxiety.

"Would you mind demonstrating, a spell or two?" asked the Headmaster. Taking the book Ezra flipped to the spell section, she knew exactly what spell to use. She had modified the spell aguamenti and made it...solid.

Transfiguring a small ink bottle into a cup( a feat that impressed McGonagall) she pointing her wand in front of her and chanted, "Glacies"

A stream shot out of her want but as she moved her wand the stream began to solidify into one chunk, it was ice. Still having the ice under her control she changed its shape and texture(snow to solid ice and vice versa) until she set it into the cup and chanted, "Aguamenti!" turning the ice into water which she then proceeded to drink.

"A spell that summons ice…." murmured Slughorn in awe. He knew that inviting her to join his Slug Club was a good idea and he knew that she was definitely talented in potions, even more so than both Severus and Lily but he never expected this.

"Could you show us one of the potions?" asked professor Flitwick, he knew that the girl was a genius at charms but he wanted to know how far her genius went. Despite the fact that all of her teachers knew that she always got excellent grades, rarely getting questions wrong.

"Sure, I just need my kit," she said as she pulled her potions kit out of her school bag. However to the surprise of most of the teachers, not Flitwick though, her arm almost disappeared completely into the bag.

"It's somewhere around here," she mumbled as she pulled out a potions kit. Setting a small cauldron on the floor she lit it, filled it with water and began to pull out ingredients.

Carefully measuring each ingredient out she began to put some in and stir them. Slughorn watched with nervous eyes, he saw a pair of ingredients that entered the cauldron that should never be put together, and yet they were. By the end of thirty minutes, she pulled out the total of twelve small vials of the potion. Each one laid neatly in a row.

"I call it, Forceful sleep.," she said with a smile, "When directly drank it puts the drinker into a restful, dreamless sleep, each hour is worth a drop. You have to be careful when you use it. It can also be used to spike a drink or food." she said as if she had done it before.

"Ms. Potter, you haven't used this on anyone...have you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I have actually. Although the only one whom I have used it on without consent it James, that was over Christmas break. He didn't sleep for three days straight so I forced him to drink 24 drops so he could sleep for a full day." she admitted.

"Can't get you in trouble for something you did at home now, can I?" joked professor McGonagall.

"No, I don't believe you can professor." agreed Ezra.

"Madam Pomfrey would love these," said professor Flitwick gazing at the potions, "She could put the students to sleep and they wouldn't have to feel the brunt of the pain."

"I do have an antidote." the student pointed out as she pulled a vial out of her bag.

"I make sure that I only have plastic vials so they don't break and mix and I carry five full bottles of antidote for every potion I can make so that I am ready for any emergency," she added.

"Might I ask a question?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"Of course professor," said Ezra smiling.

"How did you mix the beetle juice and the tantalus hair? They have never been used before because they cannot mix, how did you pull that off?" asked the professor. At this Ezra smiled, thanks to learning and visiting Lily she learned a lot about the muggle world, especially their technologies.

"I used a muggle substance." she said pulling black powder in a jar out of her bag, "It's called gunpowder. It allows them to mix. The only issue with using gunpowder is that when fire touches it, it will explode." she knew how that worked out, she had accidentally exploded twice before she got the potion right.

"You never took muggle studies," said Professor McGonagall, she knew all of her Gryffindors schedules. Especially the Potter Siblings(as James caused so much trouble) and she knew for a fact that neither of them has ever taken muggle studies.

"Lily is muggle born, not only did I visit her over break but she taught me about the muggle world," explained Ezra as she began to clean up her stuff. Dumbledore looked at the young witch in front of him and wondered how she would turn out when she got older. She had ambition, she could be cunning, manipulative and crude. But she was also loyal, kind, brave, honorable, noble and intelligent. She had many traits from all of the houses, so much so that she was actually a hatstall. The sorting hat had taken six minutes to sort her.

* * *

4th Year- Sirius and Ezra….wait what?

It was their fourth year and Sirius was nervous. Professor McGonagall told them that there was going to be a ball. While he was the school heartbreaker there was one particular girl that he had his eye on since his second year. She was strong and crude but she was also kind and gentle. Ezra Potter got along well the Marauders however he had developed a large crush on his best friends little sister. That, however, was not something he could tell anyone, especially James.

Ezra didn't care about balls and the like. However she did have something that she wouldn't mind, and that was to be asked to the ball by a certain boy. While he was a year older than she, due to her moving up they were in the same year. However...he was her brother's best friend. This boy that she had a crush on since first year was Sirius Black. Now, as much as she loved and trusted her brother, she didn't trust him with this secret. No, this secret was entrusted to Lily Evans.

"So Lils... who are you going to the ball with?" asked the black haired girl lifting her gaze from her book to the auburn-haired girl who was blushing furiously.

"N-No one," she said her face reddening.

"If you want I could ask him for you," said Ezra smiling. Lily had helped her out with her personal studies and creations, helping her with anything made Ezra feel good. She owed Lily a lot for helping despite said girls protests against Ezra owing her anything.

"Yeah, its…...no. Even if I got to go with him it wouldn't be fun, while I do have a slight crush on him, he still annoys the crap out of me," said Lily as she huffed the red leaving her face.

"James might be a handful Lils but he can be a gentleman, that is if he grows a pair." teased Ezra knowing that her friend secretly had a crush on her brother, while it was rather obvious, James was as dense as a rock when it came to her feelings. Plus that was also one of the reasons she told Lily about her crush on Sirius because the same situation could be said for Lily. But instead of your brothers best friend, its best friends brother.

"Shh! He could hear you! If he did I don't think that I would ever hear the end of it." groaned Lily at the thought of James asking her out relentlessly.

"No one is in the common room except us, I honestly think that you're being over dramatic over it. Chances are either he gets dared to ask you by Sirius, grows a pair and asks you himself, or he doesn't ask at all and continues to be a dense moron." Listed Ezra thinking of the many ways that James could ask Lily to the ball.

"What about Sirius? Think he would ask you?" asked Lily attempting to get the girl back.

"Nah, one he doesn't have the balls, two he knows how overprotective James is over me, and three, he probably thinks that I would hex him if he tried." Listed Ezra thinking of all of the reasons why he wouldn't, "Plus, I don't think he feels that way about me."

At the same time, the girls were having this conversation, outside the Marauders were having their own conversation. James was lying in the grass throwing a ball in the air near the lake. As Remus, Peter and Sirius discussed the ball.

"Oi, James, what're you thinking about over there?" asked Sirius catching the ball that James was throwing.

"Well, I don't really like the idea of guys asking my sister out," said James thinking back to the other pureblood families that only truly desired his sister for her dowry.

"Chances of that are low man, she would hex them silly before they had a chance to run after asking," said Sirius chuckling. Truthfully that was another reason he didn't want to ask her, the pair had a good friendship and that would just ruin it.

"While she isn't a rule breaker, threatening people is something she would definitely do," said Remus, or moony as they started calling him after finding out about his little furry problem.

"Yeah, not only that but she can be worse than any Slytherin," said James thinking to the incident during Christmas.

"Your kidding!" cried Sirius shocked that someone like Ezra could ever be as awful as a Slytherin.

"Yeah..S-She might b-be scary but she isn't t-that bad." agreed Peter.

"Is that how you think of her?" Asked Remus.

"In our first year she spiked my drink with a potion she crafted and it put me to sleep for a full day." Deadpanned James.

"Oh, I know that story. She said that you didn't sleep for three days straight." Pointed out, Sirius. James looked at his friend. He knew that Sirius and Ezra were good friends but something like this wouldn't enter in a conversation, would it? Especially since she knew the reason he wasn't sleeping at the time.

"She also pranks me relentlessly over the holidays." Said James recalling what he sister had done.

"She does what?!" Half shouted Sirius out of shock. Remus and Peter also had a hard time believing this.

"Yeah, the last one she pulled on me was horrible. Not only did she manage to change both my eye and hair color, but somehow she crafted a potion and I could only speak backwards." Said, James.

"Who knew that she could be such a prankster." Said Remus contemplating if she would ever do the same to him.

"S-she wouldn't do I-it to us r-right?" Asked Peter hoping to never have to be the victim of her pranks.

"Not sure, although I've glanced at some of the stuff in that book of hers, is I could convince her to help us, we could turn the school inside out." Said James mischievously.

"So, who do you think will ask her to the ball?" Asked Sirius wondering who besides him would desire to attempt such a thing.

"Frankly, I don't care." Admitted James to everyone's surprise.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear you say." Said Remus.

"What c-caused t-this James?" Asked Peter. Sirius wondered if he actually would get a chance to ask her.

"While I don't like guys looking at her, it a fact that she's pretty. I accept that there will always be those who are attracted to her, but what I don't like are those people who desire her because she has a high inheritance. Honestly, as long as the guy doesn't break her heart and actually loves her, he can go ahead." Said James leaning back nonchalantly.

"So just any guy can ask her out?" Asked Remus in awe that his friend was capable of being so serious.

"Well sure. But if he hurts her, let's just say I'll do more than prank the bastard." Said James darkly as the other felt unsettled with the change of atmosphere.

"So, do you want him to ask you out?" Asked Ezra at the now blushing redhead.

"N-no! That would be embarrassing!" She said trying to shrink away from the younger girl.

"Okay, how about this if I can convince him to ask you and you say yes, I will let you have one of you know what for the dance." At this Lily perked up. She knew what the potion in question was, a potion Ezra appropriately named The Glamour Potion. It enhanced a person's normal beauty naturally. While Lily wasn't always into that sort of thing, seeing James's face would be worth it.

"Deal." She said before frowning, "what do you get in return?"

"The opportunity to one, blackmail my brother. Two, see his reaction to you being completely knock out gorgeous, not that you aren't already. And three, so that I may tease him about this for the rest of his life." She said listing each thing with her fingers.

It just so happened that the Marauders entered the common room. Glancing that way and smirking,

"Hey, Lily I dare you to say yes to the first question James asks you." Challenged Ezra.

"You're on." Said, Lily, as Ezra got up from the table and walked over to the marauders.

"Hey, James?" Asked Ezra sweetly.

"Yeah, sis?" He asked wondering what his sister was going to ask him.

"Have you asked someone to the ball yet?" She said smiling.

"No, why?" Said the confused boy.

"Grow a pair and ask someone then." She said crossing her arms.

"I doubt Lily would say yes Ezzy." Said James knowing that Lily would hex him before she ever went with him.

"James Fleamont Potter, I dare you to go and ask Lily to go with you to the ball." She declared.

"She's got you, James." Said Sirius patting his friend in his back, "good luck." James glared at his sister before walking up to Lily, while he asked her out a lot asking her to a ball was something that he was nervous about.

"Ezra, what are you planning?" Asked Remus accusingly at the girl.

"Just watch." She said pointing at James and Lily.

"Hey Evans, will you go to the ball with me?" He asked confidently hoping that his nerves would not get the better of him.

"Screw you Erza!" Shouted Lily as the other girl burst out laughing. Lily's face was a bright red as everyone watched the younger girl laugh. Sirius couldn't help but think that her laugh sounded melodic.

"Am I missing something?" Asked James looking at the exchange between Lily and his sister.

"James, yes I will go to the ball with you." Said Lily huffing as she sat back down and pulling her wand out.

"Glacies!" Said Lily shooting ice out of her wand at Ezra.

"Aguamenti!" Countered Ezra as she proceeded to be drenched in water.

"Lily never attacks people…" said Remus in awe that the well behaved Lily Evans would ever do something like she just done.

"For your information, Ezra set James and I up." Said Lily.

"What!?" Shouted the marauders looking at the girl who was still laughing.

"Yup, when you four entered the common room she dared me to say yes to the first question James asked," at this explanation, James began laughing.

"She really did set us up!" James exclaimed as Remus shook his head chuckling.

"H-how did she g-get it to work?" Asked Peter in awe that she managed to trick both of them.

"Your both so cute together." Said, Ezra, as she wiped a tear from her eye. She resisted laughing once more looking at Lily and James's faces as they had both turned red in embarrassment.

"How are you not in Slytherin again?" Asked James wondering how his sister managed to pull off such a trick.

"And you think I wouldn't pull off any sort of prank or anything of the sort after watching you do it repeatedly?" deadpanned Ezra, living with a marauder she obviously would learn a thing or two.

"She's got you, James!" Said Sirius struggling to contain his laughter.

"Oh yeah?" Challenged James before Lily pulled him back and whispered in his ear. As no one could hear her, when Lily smirked at Ezra, Ezra knew what was going to happen next.

"Sirius, I dare you and Ezra to go to the ball together!" Said James struggling to contain his laughter.

"WHAT!" Everyone but Lily and James shouted.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to go with her?" Asked Sirius attempting to get out of the arrangement.

"Severus owes me forty sickles!" She announced triumphantly standing up from her position on the floor, as she had fallen laughing so hard.

"You made a bet with Snivellus?" Asked James, he knew that Severus and Ezra were on good terms but she never would have expected her to dare or make bets with him.

Smacking James upside the head Lily looked at Ezra "what did you two bet on?" Asked Lily.

"I told him that I could get you to be manipulative or mischievous, he that it would be impossible!" She said cackling, "looks like I won!" She said heading for the portrait.

"I'm going to collect my money, taa ta~!" She said exiting the common room.

"James your a really bad influence on her." Said Lily glaring at the boy.

"How? She doesn't even join us in pranks or hexing people." He said.

"I believe it was Ezra who messed up professor Binns classroom." Said Remus.

"That was her?!" Asked James and Sirius as Peter and Remus laughed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Asked Remus.

"I did, after all. She got me and Severus to help." Said Lily smirking at the marauders.

"You? Lily Evans the girl who never gets in trouble, played a prank?!" Asked James shocked that the girl he had been crushing on would do such a thing. Although, while James could be quite dense he did dare Sirius to go to the ball with his little sister because it was obvious that they were crushing on each other. He just wondered why she hadn't told him yet.

"Your sister had rubbed off on me, plus unlike most of your pranks it was both easily reversed and no one got hurt." Admitted Lily. While she wasn't a prankster she wasn't going to be a complete buzzkill.

Three weeks later at the ball, nothing could have gone more perfect, everyone had a blast. Severus was secretly jealous that Lily went with James although he knew that Ezra was behind that. As the ball was coming to a close Sirius couldn't keep it in anymore, he loved Ezra. Standing out in the courtyard he told her how he felt.

Ezra was beyond happy, she had no idea that her feelings would be reciprocated. The two spent a lot of time together, however as they were lost in their own they didn't see, James, Peter, Remus Lily, Marlene, Alice, Frank Longbottom watching. Alice and Frank went to the ball together, Marlene went with Remus and Peter just hung out wherever. James smirked at the sight glad that the two were happy. He trusted Sirius enough to know that his little sister was in great hands.

* * *

7th Year- Graduation

It was the final day of their Hogwarts career. The Marauders and friends were all discussing what to do next. Lily was going to attend a family reunion, she invited James, Ezra, and Sirius to join. As the group sat overlooking the lake James nodded to Ezra as she stood up dragging Lily with her.

"Lils, how do you feel?" asked the younger woman as only James and Sirius knew the plan.

"What do you mean, how do I feel?" asked the auburn haired woman.

"You were raised in a muggle family, thrown into the world of magic and now you're graduating from Hogwarts, how do you feel?" she clarified.

"Good, I mean it's strange but good." Said Lily after a moment of pondering, when she entered Hogwarts she never thought that she would make such great friends who would eventually become like family to her.

Smirking Ezra made a rotation motion and pointed behind Lily. Lily turned around to find Jamestown on one knee smiling up at her, taking her hand and giving her a smile everyone knew what was going to happen next.

"Lily Evans, from the day we met I have always loved you. As much of a pain in the ass as I can be you still have shown me kindness and love. So, would you give me the pleasure of taking your hand in marriage and the honor of you calling me your husband?" He Asked as Lily felt her eyes begin to tear up.

"Yes...Yes of course!" Said Lily jumping into his waiting arms as he stood up. The two shared a passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two if you're going to start snogging." Said Sirius as his girlfriend, Ezra smoked him upside the head before pulling him into a kiss. Not that he was complaining. Thus their time ended at Hogwarts, the Marauders(who have now added Lily and Ezra into their ranks for obvious reasons) knew that they were in for many more adventures. However dark times were rising and each moment spent in happiness will be balanced be terrible sorrow. Some of which will come in ways which were not expected.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragedy & Life

Chapter 2: Tragedy & Life

James was nervous, he had met Lily's parents before(for Christmas) but he and Lily were going to announce their engagement to her family. Ezra and Sirius were invited to join as Sirius and James were like brothers, James was going to become family so that joined Ezra to the family plus Ezra and Lily have been like sisters since Lily's second year.

Not that Mr. and Mrs. Evans minded, they loved to have the three pureblooded wizards join them. Petunia And Vernon Dursley had gotten married the year before, Lily had come to the wedding and from what she had told Ezra and James, she was not happy about the wizards in the world.

"Tuny!" Cried Lily hugging her older sister.

"Oh, hello Lily." Said Petunia attempting to hide her sarcasm and distaste for the hug, however, the pureblooded wizards recognized it easily as masking emotion was something that they were used to being raised in high-class wizard society.

"James, Ezra, Sirius!" Said Mrs. Evans smiling at the wizards, "glad you could make it!" She enveloped the three in a large hug.

"So James, have you been treating our Lily right?" Questioned Mr. Evans.

"Of course she hasn't if he wasn't Ezra would have beaten him and Lily would have dumped his sorry ass." Defended Mrs. Evans as James paled at the thought. Ezra smirked and punched James playfully in the shoulder as Sirius held back laughter. Lily just smiled as everyone knew it was true.

"He would get more than a beating," smirked Ezra winking at Sirius, "he would never get a moment of peace with the number of pranks that would be played on him." She finished as Sirius and Lily burst out laughing.

"Pranks?" Questioned Vernon, "surely you would do much worse."

"Depends what the pranks involves; changing hair color, setting stuff on fire, putting animals in the house, or dumping strange substances on his head, you name it! Plus it's not like Potter Manor hasn't had a full out pranks war before." She Said shrugging.

"Half the things you said are against the law!" Exclaimed Petunia.

"So?" Both Potters Asked in unison shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Tuny, they do crazy pranks on each other all of the time it's not against the law when they do it to each other." Said Lily thinking back to the last prank war the pair of siblings had.

"It's barbaric!" Exclaimed Petunia as Vernon was starting to get red out of anger that anyone would do such a thing.

"Who won the last war?" Asked Mr. Evan curious of which sibling triumphed.

"I did of course." Said Ezra smugly.

"That's because you cheated." Accused James like a child.

"Did not!" She cried back glaring at her older brother.

"You set my bed on fire!" He exclaimed shocking everyone.

"At least you were awake." She said pouting.

"Did you actually set his bed on fire?" Asked Mrs. Evans looking at the young woman who only threw her head back and laughed.

"Yup!" She said popping the p. Lily shook her head at her friend's antics as she greeted her other family members.

The Evans reunion was outside in a large garden filled with flowers. There were a few tables littered with plates and silverware. Each person was wearing elegant formal wear. Petunia was wearing a tight flowery dress and Vernon in a nice suit. James was wearing a nice buttoned long-sleeved white shirt accompanied by black pants with black leather shoes. Lily was wearing a long scarlet dress with a necklace that had a lion charm.

Sirius was wearing an outfit that resembled James however he was wearing brown leather shoes and his family signet ring(something he still held even after he left home). Ezra had her raven black hair up in a bun with two strips of hair dangling next to her face. Wearing a pair of earrings that had rubies and a lavender long dress. She, like Lily, wore heels that were a gentle shade of white.

Mrs. Evans wore a lime green dress and Mr. Evans wore a nice gray suit. Lily fiddled with the ring on her finger, twisting it back and forth. At this time everyone was sitting at the table Petunia was having a hushed conversation with Vernon while everyone else was conversing.

"What do we do Vernon? Everyone is giving Lily and her freakish friends all of the attention." Said Petunia glancing at the four wizards.

"Simple, we have something they don't, riches. We have money, their barely out of school they don't have anything in their names." Said Vernon smugly, happy at the idea of their little scheme.

"There also something about Lily, I think she's hiding something." Said Petunia as Vernon also realized how often she kept glancing at James.

"That is suspicious, shall we confront her?" Acknowledged Vernon.

"Let's," Petunia gave her best kind smile, "Lily, might I ask you a question?" Inquired Petunia innocently.

"Of course Tuny!" Said Lily excited that Petunia would willingly enter a conversation with her for the first time in a while.

"Might I ask why you seem nervous?" She said. Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at their younger daughter whose face had gone red. James in hearing this also turned a light shade of red.

"Ha! Sirius, you owe me!" Exclaimed Ezra pointing an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Ugh fine!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Betting again you two?" Asked Lily hoping that this would draw the conversation elsewhere.

"I bet that someone would notice how obvious you were being Lils, Sirius said that no one would notice." She said smirking.

"Being obvious about what Lily dear, is there something your not telling us?" Asked Mrs. Evans. Lily blushing a furious red showed everyone her hand, on her ring finger was a ring with a ruby.

"You're engaged!?" Everyone except the wizards cried out in both shock and happiness(not in Vernon and Petunia's case they were outraged).

"So who's the lucky man?" Asked Mr. Evans eyeing Sirius and James trying to determine who was the one who asked.

"That would be me, Mr. Evans." Said James who was ready to bolt should the need arrive.

"Who'd you think it was? James was the one who is dating Lily when we mentioned what would happen if he didn't treat her right earlier, remember?" Asked Ezra after swallowing some mashed potatoes,

Mr. Evans recalled the conversation and began to laugh, "of course! How silly of me!" James let out a sigh of relief that he would not die today,

"Well, then I guess we got the treat-her-right conversation over and done with." Said Mrs. Evans.

Vernon and Petunia felt like fools, no wonder Lily was nervous, she was engaged! Vernon decided to bring up his career success as it seemed to be the only way to get attention, he was also curious about what James did for a living.

"So, James, what do you do for a living?" Asked Vernon innocently.

"Currently I do not have a job, but-"

"And your marrying Lily?!" He said slightly outraged that a man would ever ask to marry without gaining a way to provide for his family.

"Ppffffffttttttt! Ahaha Ahaha!" Burst out Ezra and Sirius laughing hard at the situation.

"James wouldn't have to work, hell with our inheritance alone we could live a full life and never work." Explained Ezra. Petunia looked at James and her sister, she was jealous that Lily was marrying someone who could be so rich.

"How is that possible?" Asked Vernon wondering if what she said is true.

"…We're old money." Answered Ezra smiling. It was true, this was something she explained to Lily in their third year. The Potters while not considered one of the sacred 28, are an old and still technically a pureblooded family. While they did have ancestors who married a Muggle-born, half-blood or muggle their lines weren't the mainline. That would be James and Ezra. The Potters while not one of the sacred 28, is still highly respected for their power, skills, wealth and powerful witches and wizards that come from the family.

The Potters were indeed a respectable family, even if it was just mostly wizards that knew this. After the dinner everyone was talking and having a good time, being the sister and girlfriend of two marauders Ezra decided that it was time to spice things up.

"Want one James?" Asked Ezra holding a small pie out towards him.

"Sure thing sis," Said the man taking the pie. However, as he stabbed his fork into the pie he was met with the pies whipped cream contents flying into his face.

"Pfft, James you got something, here, there and right all over your face." Said Lily attempting not to burst out laughing.

"I love you~," Said Ezra who was slowly backing away.

"You're dead!" Shouted James as he got up and began chasing his sister through the garden. Everyone laughed at this, seeing as neither sibling was there Lily took the opportunity to ask Sirius a question.

"So Sirius, when are you going to ask Ezzy the big question?" At this Sirius spit out his drink coughing.

"Your evil," Said Sirius as he wiped his mouth, "Let's just say, that you two are getting married first."

"Boo, that's not a straight answer." Said Lily pouting.

"Well, it's all you're going to get." Finished Sirius.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Asked Vernon pointing at the siblings who were now getting physical with one another. Ezra had James in a headlock as James was attempting to escape her grasp.

"James will give up, Ezra will win. So there's no need to stop them." Said Lily. The siblings attacking each other was a common occurrence and James never won.

"Are they always like this?" Asked Mrs. Evans worried for the two, she felt from the way they were playing that one would get hurt.

"Yup, however, James rarely wins. Ezra pretty much beats his ass at everything, hell she even had better grades than him." Answered Sirius

"How can a woman be so...brutish?" Asked Petunia in shock at Ezra's behavior, Petunia believed that women should be prim and proper so that their husbands could be rich, well respected and that their wife would be something that people respected as well.

"So? I think she's beautiful that way, no one can take advantage of her, she can defend herself. Plus, she's a Potter, the Potters have always been a...vibrant lot." Defended Sirius, truthfully her ferocity is what attracted him to Ezra in the first place, same with James. Lily was one of the few people who terrified him, which to James made Lily all the more attractive.

The evening passed quickly and soon everyone was heading home. Bidding goodbye to the Evans family, the wizards apparated back to Potter Manor. Lily did, however, stay with her parents.

Ezra was reading the Daily Prophet as Sirius and James were arguing about one thing or another.

Ezra read about another attack that Voldemort and his followers had done. It seemed that they were no longer just attacking wizards, they have begun killing muggles as well.

"Disgusting…" huffed Ezra as she set down the Daily Prophet and began listening to her boyfriend and brother argue.

"We should get it done as soon as possible." Argued James.

"It's not something simple James, we would have to have guards and the like, from the people on the guest list I bet half of them have a target on their backs!" Retorted Sirius.

"Then we make it smaller, close friends and family." Compromised James.

"Prongs, That is a better idea but what about protection for them? We can't afford to let our guard down, and keeping one's guard up at an event like this is always difficult." Sirius crossed his arms.

"Padfoot, Prongs, shut the hell up!" Interrupted Ezra annoyed that the two would argue over such a silly thing. Both men went silent Ezra was a powerful witch, and she knew plenty of hexes and spells, especially ones she crafted herself.

"Leave the protection to me, although Prongs is right, we should keep the list with close family and friends. But Padfoot is also right, we need protection. So I have an idea, everyone coming to the wedding must bring their wand. I will put up as manat protection charms, spells, and wards as possible. That includes ones to make it so no one can apparate into the wedding. While inconvenient it is necessary."

Neither man argued, they knew that this was the best idea. In an ideal world protection would not be needed but then against you can't have everything.

Suddenly in a burst of light, a Patronus in the shape of a robin appeared.

"Dearest James Fleamont Potter, it is regretful to inform you that the hometown of Lily Evans has been attacked. Lily is fine and is resting in St. Mungo's Hospital. However, her parents have not been so lucky." James paled, He liked Lily's parents, they were good people. To hear what had happened to them pained his heart. He couldn't imagine what Lily was feeling.

"Go to her James, she needs you now more than ever." Said, Ezra, as he solemnly nodded and ran outside the manor to apparate to St. Mungo's.

"Mily!" Called our Ezra as a crack was heard and an elderly female house elf appeared next to her.

"You called Mily mistress?" She asked slightly bowing(as much as her old bones would let her) Ezra smiled, neither she, James nor Sirius could ever get all eight house elves that occupy Potter Manor to call them by just their names.

"Please have out best guest bedroom prepared. I believe we might have an unexpected guest arriving soon."

"Of course mistress, I shall inform the others." Said Mily with a crack. Mily was an old house-elf her mind was still strong but her body betrayed her. When she lost most of the strength in her body she had asked that they execute her as the Black family does, James and Ezra, however, had a better idea. They assigned her as head of the household elves. She kept everything in check and related orders to the other house elves. Mily wept tears of joy when they told her, while she didn't mind dying she was happy that her masters were so kind and continued to want her.

The Potters had eight house elves. All of them were allowed to take vacations when desired(with notification beforehand), paid once a month(they wouldn't accept once a week) and each of them wore decent clothes something the Potters have insisted on for generations.

The next day while wasn't early in the morning Lily was still asleep from such a terrible event from the night before. Ezra was worried for her friend, while she knew that Lily was strong, Lily was also kind, loving and compassionate. She had a close relationship with her parents which was causing her even more pain.

"Thank you Jizzy." Said, Sirius, as he accepted the plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes from the elf. Jizzy was a few decades younger than Mily, the second eldest elf.

"Of course sir! Jizzy loves to help!" Said the elf enthusiastically. Sirius always thought of the rude Kreacher and how different he was to the house elves that inhabit Potter Manor.

James poked at his food and sighed. "Is the food not to masters liking?" Asked Jizzy hoping that the food did not disappoint his master who seemed to value him.

"No, Jizzy the food is fine, I'm just worried about Lily." Answered James smiling at the elf.

Both Ezra and Sirius knew he was thinking of Lily. James and Ezra knew the pain of losing their parents, both Euphemia and Fleamont Potter had succumbed to dragon pox nearly two years before. They would have never had thought that Lily would also go through that pain so soon.

* * *

One year later….

James and Lily had gotten married a few months after her parents died. Lily didn't want to grieve her parents for long, she knew that her parents would want her to get on with her life and have as much fun as possible, and that was what she had done. Sirius was best man and Ezra was the maid of honor. Ezra telling about all of their crazy adventures in Hogwarts and revealing some of the pranks that Lily was secretly in on. Professor McGonagall told them that they had detention when she heard it, however, it was all in good fun. She couldn't very well give detention to full-grown adults now, can she?

Sirius shared some memories of James, including the horrific prank wars between the two siblings. Ezra even pulled out of James's childhood pictures, to the surprise of everyone that saw some of the messes he and Ezra had gotten into when they were young. James at this time swore that he would get Ezra back at her wedding.

After the wedding, Dumbledore had approached the marauders about joining something he called the order of the Phoenix. Ezra never liked Dumbledore, while she respected the man she knew that he didn't like her either. Ezra while agreeing with somethings Dumbledore has done she, however, refused to become a full ally. She wasn't with Voldemort, but she was s loose ally. One who, while she did care for the others, she did not have Dumbledore's exact ideas in mind.

Ezra and Sirius are currently on a date while going on a date in the middle of a war wasn't normally a good idea the pair had been working themselves ragged, in which everyone had insisted that they both take a night off. The date took place in their shared house(even though they did like living Lily and James) That was in the small village of Godric's Hollow.

The pair was eating dinner together, cooked by Ellie the youngest house elf, and Sirius knew that it was now or never. As the pair watched the sunset he moved his arm from off her hip and got down on one knee.

"Ezra Euphemia Potter, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He Asked. Ezra knew her answer, she knew since the Lily and James had gotten engaged.

"Yes, Sirius Orion Black. I will marry you." Answered the witch as the two held each other in a passionate kiss.

The next Order meeting was an exciting one. Lily and Ezra were having a hushed conversation ending with both women silently squealing. James and Sirius knew that they were talking about something big. James knew that Lily was telling Ezra that she was going to become an aunt and Sirius knew that Ezra was telling her that she was engaged(finally, after dating for years) however, neither man knew The others secret. Sirius didn't know that Lily was pregnant and James didn't know that Ezra was engaged.

After they finished the meeting everyone was talking about things that they had done recently in their spare time if there was anything interesting that is. Lily, Ezra, and Alice were all having a hushed conversation. Filled with stifled giggles and escapes of laughter, standing up at the head of the table the three women all smiled, although smirking in Ezra's case(Sirius told her that she could give The Malfoys a run for their money with her smirk)

"Alright everyone, we have an announcement to make." Said Lily gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"We're pregnant." Said both Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom proudly as Sirius spat out his drink with James laughing at him

"HA! Sirius ten galleons say their both boys!" Said Ezra smirking.

"No way! Ten galleons say their both girls!" Retorted Sirius.

"What about you Ezra, what do you have to say?" Asked McGonagall.

"Sirius and I are engaged." She stated bluntly. Now it was James's turn to spit out his drink as Sirius laughed at him. People came and went congratulating the three women.

"Lily, Frank and I, want you and James to be the godparents." Said Alive smiling.

"Of course!" Said Lily smiling, "Sirius, you would have been the child's godfather, but looks like that'll be uncle now. So, Remus would you be our child's godfather?" Asked Lily sweetly.

"It's an honor Lily but I can't-" began Remus before Lily gave him a stern look.

"Remus John Lupin if you say that you wouldn't be good because of your condition I will shove your want up your ass and you'll be shooting sparks for the rest of your life!" She threatened to scare almost everyone in the room.

"Is what I would have said, so yes Lily I do accept." Finished Remus. Everyone sweat dropped at how terrifying Lily was.

* * *

October 31st, 1981

Ezra had just finished visiting Lily, James, and Harry. She loved her nephew and desired to spoil him as much as possible. However even she had to admit that giving him that toy broom might have not been the greatest idea, he had almost killed the cat over fifty times. James just laughed at the situation and said he would make one hell of a Quidditch player.

As she entered the house she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Sirius wasn't supposed to be back yet. Only she should be in the house.

"Incendio!" Shouted someone from behind.

"Glacies!" Returned Ezra freezing the death eater behind her.

"Stupify!" She chanted knocking another death eater into a mirror splitting his head open.

"Ignis!" She shouted at another death eater, black flames erupted from her wand causing the man to scream in agony as his body erupted into black flames and was burned until he fell to the ground dead.

Ezra continued to battle the many death eaters, she fought them off as best she could, it started twenty to one, then fourteen to one and lastly ten to one. Turning around she saw someone who made her blood boil.

"YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! FUCKING TRAITOR!" She shouted seeing Peter Pettigrew the one who led the death eaters to her house.

"Avada Kedavra!" He cast. Ezra didn't have time to dodge, she was dead either way.

"Glacies Maxima!" She shouted creating a thin wall of ice, but it wasn't thick enough. The curse broke the ice hitting the woman square in the chest. She fell to the ground, had Peter not done what he had done he would have mistaken her for being asleep.

* * *

Sirius had just finished his shift, it was pretty late but he decided that late was just an excuse to visit James and Lily. Entering the house he noticed the damage, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He ran into the house, there lying on the floor his wand away from him was James.

His body was cold, his eyes open and a look of fear plastered on his face. Sirius couldn't believe it, his best friend, soon to be in-law was dead. Sirius heard crying, he knew that there was only one person in this house that cried like that.

"Lily….Harry…." whispered Sirius as he entered the nursery. Lying there on the ground was Lily, the room was a mess. And there sitting in his crib crying was little Harry Potter, there was a scar on his forehead shaped like lightning.

"Sirius?" Asked a voice from behind. Turning around it was Hagrid, Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes.

"H-Hagrid, What brings you here?" Managed Sirius through his sobs.

"We go' word that the wards were broken, came as fast as I could." Replied Hagrid.

"Hagrid, take Harry. I will join you soon, I need to get Ezzy." Said Sirius still weeping.

"Yeh' sure? You ar' his godfather aren't ya?" Questioned Hagrid, even though Dumbledore gave him orders to take Harry to Number 4 privet drive he knew that Ezra would want Harry to live with her and Sirius.

"I need to get Ezra, there is something we need to do first." Said Sirius trying not to let his anger and venom into his voice.

"All righ' I'll take the lil tyke," Said Hagrid.

"Take my bike Hagrid." Said Sirius, taking his magic motorcycle would be much faster and safer than any other method of transportation.

With that Sirius rushed over to his house(using apparition) when he arrived the door was wide open. Walking into the house he felt a sense of dread, in the hall, there were three dead death eaters. Who had been slammed into the now cracked mirror, another had been thrown into the table and had been impaled. Blood splattered everywhere, he saw the bodies of ten death eaters. When he reached the garden there lying next to the last two death eaters was his Fiancée.

He slowly walked up to her, her eyes were closed, there was ice all around her. She looked so peaceful, as if in a deep sleep. Sirius fell to his knees, tears rolled down his face. He caressed her cheek, her temperature was low, her hands were cold as ice. He was sure that she was dead. The woman he loved, the woman he planned on spending the rest of his life with, the woman he couldn't live without, was now lying here dead in his arms.

There was only one person, one person who would cause such a thing. Only members of the order knew where Ezra and Sirius lived, and only he, Remus, Ezra, Peter, and Dumbledore knew where the Potters were hidden. Sirius knew who it was, and he would rip Peter to shreds.


	3. Chapter 3: 12 Years Later

Chapter 3: 12 Years Later

Harry was tired, it was the weekend and he had homework to complete before classes start again. He was beginning to stress himself out when he remembered the gift he had received for his birthday. A photo album of his parents.

Pulling it out and reading through he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. In many photos with his father and mother, one woman kept showing up. She had raven black hair and wore a matching set of earrings to his mother.

He saw that she was in the picture when his parents and their friends graduated Hogwarts, if she had gone to Hogwarts then maybe one of the teachers knew who she was. He quickly got out of his bed and ran out of the common room. He needed to ask Professor McGonagall if anyone knew it would be her. Knocking on her office door Harry waited for a response.

"Come in." Said the professor from inside. Entering the office McGonagall was surprised to see Harry there.

"Is there something you need Mr. Potter?" Asked the elderly woman.

"Yes professor, I was wondering if you knew who this woman was." He said pointing at the Said woman in the picture. McGonagall smiled, Harry took this as a good sign.

"Yes, I do know her." Answered the professor.

"Really?!" Asked Harry excitedly.

"Yes, Miss Potter was a prodigy in her time. Only your mother came close to matching her."

"She's my aunt?!" exclaimed Harry in shock. He had only ever met his aunt Petunia and he thought that she, his cousin and uncle were his only relatives other than his grandparents(whom he had never met.)

"Yes, Ezra Potter is indeed your aunt. Such a shame too, she would have loved to have sent you to Hogwarts herself…." McGonagall sighed, Ezra Potter was always her favorite student when she was in Hogwarts. The woman had amazing skills that left everyone in awe every time.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?" asked Harry wondering if she was still alive if she was then why hadn't she approached him yet? Did she not love him?

"Ah, yes…." McGonagall wasn't sure how to start, she had always been close to the Potter Siblings, the pair were like her grandchildren.

"The day your parents died….she was ambushed by twenty death eaters that came to her house. She was alone." said McGonagall trying to keep from crying.

"Twenty to one…." whispered Harry loud enough for Harry to hear.

"She fought hard Harry, and took ten of those bastards down with her too….but alas….we don't know what spell hit her, but it was a dark one." said McGonagall as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Ezra was hit by a dark curse, it put her into a coma. She has been in St. Mungos ever since she has yet to wake up either." finished McGonagall.

"So….she's alive?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes, actually if you'd like over Christmas holidays I could take you to see her." asked the deputy headmistress with a glint of hope in her eyes. She knew that Harry struggled with living a life with the only love ever given to him was from his friends.

Harry perked up, the thought of meeting his long lost family member excited him

"Of course! I would love to!" said Harry. After meeting with McGonagall Harry was determined to finish his homework and talk to Hermione and Ron about the information he had just found out.

Hermione sighed, she had finished yet another book in her stay at the library, she had mastered almost all of the charms for her fourth and fifth years, she really needed a challenge. She craved a challenge, everything was too easy for her. She knew that Ron was somewhere playing wizards chess, or hanging out with Harry.

Returning the book she had finished reading to its place, Hermione saw a strange red book poking out of the shelf. Pulling it off of the shelf she gazed at its cover. On it was a golden lion, opening it Hermione saw that it was a book detailing every student from the years 1972-1978. She flipped through each section gazing at the titles until she reached a section that she found odd.

"Gryffindor's Marauders and close friends…" she mumbled swearing that she had heard the term marauder before.

"The Marauders, a sometimes cruel group of pranksters. The group was made of four members: Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black….." Hermione stopped reading out loud as she saw the next two names. "Remus Lupin and James Potter….." she whispered.

Hermione continued to read, she knew that it would mean a lot to Harry if she could find out more about his parents, "Lily Evans," a woman Hermione recognized as Harry's mother, "Alice and Frank Longbottom," Hermione glanced at the drawn picture of Neville's parents, she made a mental note to show him later, "and lastly Ezra Potter, James's little sister." Hermione looked at the woman.

From the pictures, Hermione knew that this was made from both inside and outside of the authors Hogwarts years. Hermione rushed to meet Harry, she found some crazy things that he needs to know, especially about his aunt.

Harry and Ron were having an animated conversation when Hermione rushed into the room panting and holding a large red book.

"Harry, you have to see this," she said opening the book to the page with Ezra in it. Harry smiled as Hermione looked at Ron, who was confused.

"Who wrote it?" asked Ron looking for the author.

"Someone named E.E.P" answered Hermione.

"That makes sense, this is her handwriting," mumbled Harry as both Hermione and Ron's head shot towards him.

"You know who wrote it?" asked Hermione shocked that Harry didn't seem all that surprised about having a new aunt.

"Yeah, I talked to Professor McGonagall today about my aunt Ezra, I was going to tell you guy when I was able to talk to you both at the same time. But E.E.P is her initials. Ezra Euphemia Potter." explained Harry as he continued reading the section about his parents.

"That's awesome mate! Maybe you could live with her instead of those muggles!" said Ron excited that he might see more of Harry over the summer.

"Impossible," answered Hermione who began to mumble under her breath.

"Hermione's right Ron, it's impossible." agreed Harry sadly.

"How do you know?" asked Ron, to Harry's shock and surprise Hermione answered.

"Ezra Euphemia Potter, First Class Order of Merlin, a woman who in recent history took down more death eaters than any other person. A woman who was known to be able to go toe to toe with you-know-who, and a woman who no one ever dared to question because of her status as a pure-blooded witch, prodigy, and second in line to the most ancient and noble house of Potter. She saved St. Mungo's, a bunch of small towns and is rumored to have beaten professor Flitwick in dual multiple times" informed Hermione.

"Blimey Harry, your aunt is crazy powerful!" exclaimed Ron in admiration.

"Professor McGonagall said that she and I could visit her over the holidays," said Harry whos smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like when I see her something crazy might happen to her, crazy things always seem to happen to me," said Harry slightly worried, first fighting Voldemort on the back of someone's head and then a basilisk and now Sirius Black wants to kill him.

"Speaking of crazy, Harry look at this," she said pointing at the members of the marauders and there in the picture was four boys, one being a younger James Potter arm in arm with Sirius Black.

"They were friends!?" cried Harry in shock, Mr. Weasley had told him that Sirius Black wanted to hurt his family, so why would he hurt his friend?

"That's not the worst of it Harry…." said Hermione pointing at the two couples in the next picture. Standing their arm in arm was James and Lily smiling, and next to them was Sirius Black and Ezra Potter as the enchanted drawn picture showed him as he pecked a kiss onto her cheek.

"She loved him…." whispered Harry as Hermione nodded. What Hermione didn't tell him was that Sirius Black was also known to have asked Ezra to marry him almost two years before he was born. She knew that it would break his heart to not only know that it was Sirius who had caused his parents death, killed Peter Pettigrew and put Ezra into a coma all the while breaking her heart.

A month passed by until the students were on vacation. Harry had received a firebolt from someone and while McGonagall was happy that he had a new broom the idea of who it could be from scared her for her his safety so she confiscated it to check for jinxes.

Harry and the Professor had just disapparated from Hogsmeade when he found himself in front of St. Mungos(he did, however, release the contents of his stomach from the trip.) After he followed his professor through the doors and into the lobby.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, I just remembered all of the crazy homework and detention you gave me." said the man at the desk.

"Had you just listened you would have never gotten detention Mr. Darc." chuckled the professor.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Mr. Darc asked his old school teacher.

"We are here to visit Ezra Potter," she said as the man smiled.

"The same ward as before but a warning," he said frowning slightly, "we think she had a chance to wake up soon, however currently she is in more of enchanted sleep. From what the doctors say, her coma hasn't been restful. She most likely has been reliving that day over and over again." he informed the two.

Harry was nervous, he wasn't sure what had happened that day but it didn't sound good. McGonagall didn't like it either.

Heading to the ward they found her room. There covered in a blanket was a raven-haired woman. Her head was moving slightly back and for in unrest. Harry looked at her, the resemblance was very obvious. She could easily pass as his mother, she looked like James's sister and that was a fact.

"Aunt Ezra…," Harry whispered softly but loud enough for his aunt and professor to hear.

Suddenly she started shifting, she tossed and turned to mumble all the while. McGonagall saw her eyes open and shut closed immediately. McGonagall pulled Harry away as the woman shot up and began shouting curses.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EVER SIT DOWN AGAIN!" she shouted angrily as a few healers walked in and forced a calming drought down her throat. The potion calmed her down as her head fell back onto the pillows.

"Nevermind, Sirius probably murdered his sorry ass already…." she grumbled as she realized that there were two people next to her. Sitting back up and turning towards her guests she decided to greet them.

"Oh hello, professor McGonagall and….mini James...with...lily's eyes? Holy cow! Is that you Harry?!" she shouted excitedly. Harry was shocked, he knew he looked like his father but, to be called a miniature version by his aunt felt good if not a little strange.

"Y-Yeah...That's me…" he said rubbing the back on his neck.

"Remus owes me ten sickles." She said smiling. As Professor McGonagall shook her head, Harry was confused.

"You always did bet on the silliest of things." said the Professor smiling with tears in her eyes.

"A-Aunt Ezra, what are you going to do now?" asked Harry with a little bit of hope that he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys.

"Well, seeing as you're a big boy now I won't be changing any diapers," she said chuckling as Harry felt his face flush.

"Not sure, hey professor still need a disciplinary enforcer at school?" she asked jokingly.

"I think Albus would appreciate it with all of the trouble your nephew causes," she said smiling.

"He didn't take after James, did he?" she asked glancing at Harry.

"Thank heavens no, he did, however, inherit those traits." replied the professor as Harry wondered what the two were going on about.

"I'll arrange it with the ministry, the job of enforcing the rules at Hogwarts along with keeping any creatures from the forest away. Plus I'm behind the times, I need to catch up," she said. Harry sat and listened to the two women talk for the next four hours, Professor McGonagall filled her in on all of the recent events including that of Sirius Black. Both Harry and the professor weren't sure how she would react to the news.

"The dementors can have whatever I leave them," she said smiling evilly. Harry felt a chill go down his spine at her.

Two weeks later Ezra arrived at Hogwarts from the train alongside the students. They mostly stayed clear from her and a few whispered from behind. When she arrived she walked up to the castle and into the great hall, kicking open the doors she decided to start off with a bang.

"Guess whos back!~~" the great hall went quiet, she saw Harry was banging his head on the table of embarrassment. A pair of ginger-haired boys(who seemed like twins) burst out laughing. Most of the professors chuckled, and professor Lupin seemed ecstatic. Getting up he went to greet her.

"Ezra! You sure know how to make an entrance," he said giving the woman a hug.

"Please, James and I were put into Gryffindor for a reason," she said as the pair let go. She leaned to the side and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"And that reason was that professor McGonagall loved to give us detention!" she said enthusiastically. At this people began to laugh.

"If you two would take a seat I would like to get started," said Dumbledore with a smile, he was still cautious of Ezra but decided that while working with her it would be best if he didn't show it and still treated her the same.

"After that amusing entrance, I would like everyone to meet Miss Ezra Potter," whispers began to go around the room as her last name was revealed.

"She will be serving here to protect us, should Sirius Black decide to enter Hogwarts once more and arrest him should he be found, she also has a few things to bust his ear about." he finished with a bit of humor(not that he didn't know that it would actually happen).

"Until then, welcome back!" he said as food appeared on the table.

"Hey, Remus?" asked Ezra innocently.

"What is it?" he asked curiously as to what she would want.

"You lost the bet, you owe me ten sickles." she finished smirking. Sighing he placed the owed money into her hand.

"I swear you should have been in Slytherin," he grumbled as McGonagall and Ezra laughed. Severus Snape, however, was cautious, he had ruined his relationship with Lily and Ezra in their fifth year and he knew that Ezra wasn't the most forgiving person. Working with her would be tense.

The next day Ezra joined Remus in teaching his classes, she was a powerful witch and he thought that she would allow for some interesting tales.

"Alright everyone, have a seat," he said as the students sat down.

"Why the hell is she here?" asked Draco Malfoy annoyed that Potter might have a relative here. However, he was responded with said woman yanking his ear.

"Draco, don't be rude." she scolded as she walked up next to Remus, "As for why I'm here, well a certain guy who doesn't let anyone buy him better clothes asked me here," she said giving the man a slight glare. He knew the point she was trying to make and it was not helping that she reminded him in front of his students.

"I thought that she would help to offer some advice," he said kindly but sending a glare back at Ezra.

"Anyways, we shall not be continuing our last lesson but will allow you all to ask miss Potter questions," he said smirking.

"Ha! I did it! I have rubbed off on the Gryffindor perfect!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Very funny, now any questions?" he said as Neville was the only one who raised his hand.

"I-Is it true that you were the one who was called the Lioness of Gryffindor?" he asked as everyone, including the Slytherins, looked at her anxiously.

"Never did like that nickname…but yes, I am," she said. Almost the entire class became starstruck, everyone had heard of that name.

Hermione raised her hand eagerly now that it was confirmed, "Is it true that you were friends with people of other houses?" she asked.

"Yes, actually one of my closest Slytherin friends was-" she started before she was interrupted.

"You made friends with a Slytherin!? They probably just did it so that they could gain a better ally!" said the ever arrogant Draco Malfoy. In response, she smacked the boy upside the head.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, that Slytherin happens to be your mother, who also appointed me your godmother. So don't you dare sass me like that!" she scolded as Harry's eyes widened. Ezra Potter, a Gryffindor, was the godmother of Draco Malfoy?!

"You're my what!?" he shouted.

"What? You didn't know?" she said as she began to laugh. At this point Remus also began to laugh, everyone wondered what was so funny.

"Mr. Malfoy, in case you're curious many, including her own brother, has wondered why Ezra wasn't put into Slytherin," he said shocking everyone in the room.

"Why would anyone think that?" Asked Harry shocked.

"Is it because your known to use underhanded methods?" Interrupted Hermione before the older woman would answer.

"Yup! I set up Harry's parents into going to a ball together in fourth year!" She said laughing.

"How?" Asked Draco now interested in his newly discovered godmother.

"I dared his mother to say yes to the first question his father asked, then I proceeded to dare his father to ask her to the ball." She smirked at the memory. That was indeed a clever and cunning plan. As Ezra answered students questions Draco's respect for the woman who was his godmother increased.

"Anyways, no more crazy stories of what your parents were like if you want to know ask me outside of class. Now I believe this is defense against the dark arts, so any questions?" Ezra looked at the students who were trying to ask good questions.

Of course, Hermione raised her hand first, "how dangerous are dark spirits?" she asked. Ezra smiled, she had her fair share of dealings with dark spirits and luckily enough she knew exactly what she meant by dangerous.

"Dangerous how?" asked Ezra.

"I read that they have the ability to possess people bodies and grant the person that they merge with their powers, doesn't that make them dangerous?" she clarified. Harry looked at his aunt as she was in deep thought, Harry knew that his aunt was considered a prodigy but if she had to answer all of Hermione's questions he doubted that she would have all of the answers.

"No, all spirits can possess people and grant them powers. However both of those methods are available only once both sides have agreed to a contract." answered the woman, "Also, no spirit is dark. It's just that they ended up with powers that use destructions more." she said smiling.

"So they don't use dark magic?" asked Draco, surprising everyone that he was actually participating in a class.

"Dark magic doesn't exist," stated Ezra as Remus smiled as he had heard this lecture before. Neville raised his hand.

"How could it not exist? We have curses like the torture and killing curse and that's dark magic," said Neville trying to understand.

"Simple, magic is only a tool. It is we humans and how we choose to use it which defines certain spells as dark magic. All magic could be considered dark magic, it just depends on how you use it. Will you use it to hurt others? Or will you use it to help others? It all depends on the use." she explained. While there were those who would disagree there was no denying that she held a valid point.

After answering more questions class ended and the students all began to head to their next class. Ezra smiled, she knew that this group of students was in for a lot of trouble if the previous two years were anything to go by.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Matters

Chapter 4: Family Matters

Ezra wasn't one to get nervous. However when you find out that your nephew and Godson have issues with one another, your Godson tells you that he has a secret crush on your nephew's friend(Hermione), your nephew's friend is discriminative against Slytherins, everyone thinks your fiance betrayed your brother and sister-in-law and plans on killing you and your nephew. Yup, she had quite a good reason to be nervous. The craziness started like this.

Harry had come into her classroom earlier saying that he wanted to talk. When he arrived, he told her of the issues between him and Draco. While she understood, she told him that it was time for the pair to turn over a new leaf and learn to accept each other as God cousins. She could tell that Harry really didn't like the answer, but accepted it anyway.

After Ron had come into her classroom and had told her many of the same things that Harry had told her about Draco. Except he told her some details that Harry had conveniently left out. She wasn't mad as she understood why Harry left them out. Things like calling Hermione a Mudblood, Ron and his family blood traitors and many more horrible things. Ezra, however, knew that this was all Lucius's influence. Narcissa only ever acted like that in front of other people, truthfully she hated it.

Ron had also told her that she should be a bit tougher on the Slytherins as they seemed to be the "Next Generation of Death Eaters" as he put it. When Ron had left, she wondered how he was even Molly Weasley's son. Molly, while a Gryffindor herself, had never cared about such things and only cared about a person's wellbeing.

Finally the last person she expected to see walked into her classroom. She had just received a message from Filch that she would have the twin's George and Fred Weasley joining her before dinner, however before it was time for their detention she had an unexpected visitor. Draco Malfoy walked into her classroom. He stood in front of her, she rose one eyebrow as he averted his gaze and shifted his balance back and forth.

Finally, he spoke, "I-I wanted to talk to you." he said looking up at the woman, although he wasn't that short compared to her.

"Curious about your godmother eh?" she asked mischievously. She was going to tease the boy, but she also wanted to talk about his behavior, especially those idiots that hung around him. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle if she remembered correctly.

"Of course, why else would I be here," he said arrogantly before she narrowed her eyes at him causing a chill to run down his spine.

"Drop the act Draco. I don't hold the same expectations as your ruddy father," she said spitting venom at his father.

"Don't insult my father." Draco challenged.

"Please, that man has never done anything worthwhile in his miserable life. It's a miracle someone as incredible as your mother married a slimebag like him. However, I do agree with her when she said that the pale blonde and pale complexion suited you." he retorted sitting on the desk and drinking a swig of pumpkin juice out of her flask.

"Why would you-" said Draco Angrily before she pulled his ear.

"You need to relax, be yourself. You know you want to," she said staring him in the eyes. Draco challenged back, the two stayed trapped in a glaring contest seeing who would give way first. Ezra knew that Draco would give in, she(like James) was too stubborn. An annoying trait that ran in the family. She had already seen it in Harry a few times.

Draco sighed. Sitting on the desk behind him he looked at the witch is sitting in front of him. When he found out that she was Harry's aunt, he was jealous. The only aunts he had were his blood traitor aunt Andromeda, who he has never met, and his deranged aunt Bellatrix. Finding out that she was his Godmother gave him hope. His father held minimal care for his son and only found him useful on reputation and other things. His mother seemed to afraid to defy his father and would let his father do whatever he pleased. Draco knew his mother loved him, she doted as much as she could. But what Draco really wanted was someone who would love him, and yet at the same time give him a reason to try.

He always got what he wanted, and yet his mother had never yanked on his ear when he misbehaved. But his Godmother had. She obviously cared for him, even if he didn't know her well.

"Why did no one tell me?" he asked, hoping that he could get some sort of explanation.

"Blame your father and Voldemort." she said setting down her flask, "Your mother knew that if your father followed Voldy then she would have to as well. She didn't want you to follow them. So when you were born, she made me Godmother. Someone who had defied Voldemort and would protect her son." she said smiling.

"She….and father followed him?" asked Draco surprised that the man he called father would do such a thing.

"Your mother didn't want to risk death so she did. Your father wanted power, so he did. She wanted you safe, she wanted you away from it all. She wanted you raised to be powerful in other ways." said Ezra as she chuckled darkly. Draco shivered at her laugh, he was beginning to understand why people said that she should be in Slytherin.

"Narcissa wanted me to show you something that she didn't have a chance at. The path of a blood traitor," she said. Draco was shocked, a blood traitor, something that was looked down upon in high society.

"She knew that I could protect you should Voldemort want you. Plus, it's obvious that you inherited most of her traits." the woman looked at her Godson who was both in shock but hanging onto every word that she said, "That means if you start now. You could be friends with almost everyone. True friends, not those dipshits named Crabbe and Goyle." she said.

Draco's eyes widened. How did she know what he craved? All he wanted was a true friendship, he was jealous of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. He so desperately wanted a true friendship like theirs.

"Draco….you could have it. You and Harry, because of me are family. Together, the three of us could be happy. You could have friendships and love. You and Harry….you need to turn over a new leaf. Try to get along, forget all that crap about blood and high-class shit you were taught. The two of you could be great friends if you just tried." she told him.

Draco couldn't believe his ears, he could have it. He could have a true friendship, he could have the love of a family that wasn't just his obedient mother. He looked up at her with new hope, and fire in his eyes. He wanted this, he wanted this opportunity more than anything. He didn't care if his father didn't approve or would hate him for it. He desired it, and maybe if he was lucky….he could tell her his feelings.

"I-I….I…..Yes…." he managed to smile as a tear fell down his face, "I would like that very much." he admitted.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" she asked smirking. He looked at her curiously as he wiped away his tears.

"Like~ a crush on a girl?" she smirked knowingly. Draco paled, how could she have known.

"H-How did you know?!" he cried, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Simple, you stare at her all of the time when you think no one is noticing," she stated as his face turned red.

"F-Fine! I have a crush on her! Happy now?" his face was now a deep scarlet. Knowing that she had, had her fun she ruffled his hair.

"I have to take care of detention now, I'll expect you to try and get along with Harry, and if he's being a stubborn ass about it tell me and I'll talk to him. That boy is clearly just as stubborn as his father, maybe even more if you take his mother into account." she smiled as she watched Draco leave the classroom. She knew his eyes, they were the same ones that Sirius's brother Regulus had.

Lonely, sorrowful, jealous, gentle, eyes. Ones that betrayed their actions, voice, and behavior. She had pieced together Regulus's fate and was ashamed to say that she did nothing to help the man. When she saw the same signs in Draco there was no way in hell that she was going to let him fall down the same path.

Harry looked around the great hall. His aunt was sitting with the professors like normal, Fred and George were messing around per usual, but unlike normal Draco Malfoy did not come up to the group to taunt them. He looked over at the Slytherin table and sitting there was Draco Malfoy who was reading a book, and Pansy Parkinson who was desperately trying to gain his attention.

"What'cha doin'?" asked a voice from behind, making Harry jump. He turned to see his aunt who was holding back a laugh.

"Malfoy hasn't come over to taunt us like normal...somethings up," he said as he aunt smiled. She placed a gentle hand on his head.

"Some people deserve a second chance, others don't. And some….only need guidance and a chance to see the light," she told him cryptically as she ruffled his already messy hair.

He watched as his aunt walked over to the Slytherin table he saw the glares that she received from some of the Slytherins, however, Draco didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Picking up one of your mothers habits, are we?" she asked making Draco jump slightly. He looked at the woman and gave a small glare.

"Is sneaking up on people your pastime?"

"No, but it's hilarious," she responded. Draco watched as Pansy was getting more and more annoyed that he talked to his godmother and not her. His godmother also noticed this and winked at him.

"Any girls caught your eye?" she asked smirking slightly. Draco felt his face heat up as Pansy suddenly looked interested. He scowled at his godmother.

"You really have I out for me, don't you? And no, if a girl caught my eye she would have to be….peculiar," he said feeling his face turn pink.

"Pft, I love teasing you two. Anyways, any luck on fixing you know what?" she asked. Draco knew what she was talking about.

"No, I have been trying to change, gain a bit of distance, and maybe then I can talk. But the temperature needs to cool down if you get my meaning," he said frowning and averting his eyes. She ruffled his straight pale blonde hair.

"You'll do fine squirt. Things like this take time," she said before walking away. Draco felt like a great weight had been lifted. Ever since his godmother entered his life things had changed, he no longer felt as pressured or fearful. She said that she was his godmother so that she could protect him, and honestly with her around he felt safe.

Harry watched as his aunt and Malfoy talked, he had to admit that he was slightly jealous as he truly wanted to keep his aunt all to himself. However, as he watched Draco's reaction to whatever it was she was saying he pitied the other boy for being a victim of her teasing.

After dinner, Ezra paced back and forth in her classroom. Was she ready? Could she face him once more? After long minutes of debate, she decided to not beat around the bush and go for it. There was one person in the entire school who she had yet to really talk too. And that was Severus Snape. The two had once been great friends, and after what he said to Lily in fifth year she knew that he wasn't looking forward to it either.

As she walked to the dungeons she felt fear growing in the pit of her stomach. As she approached the door to his classroom, she steeled herself before knocking. After hearing the okay to enter she opened to door. Inside of the room were the Weasley twins, who were most likely serving detention, and the person who she was looking for. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that she surprised him.

"..." no one said anything. The twins both watched curiously before Ezra broke the silence.

"Sev, I believe you owe me ten sickles," she said smirking. Severus looked at the woman in confusion. He would have thought that she would say something else but this was unexpected, although better than what he hoped. And her use of his old nickname made his hope grow even more.

"And why, would I owe you any?" he asked, her randomly asking for something such as this was ridiculous.

"When we were still in school, in our fourth year, we bet that by the time Lily or James had a child in their third year, you wouldn't be married," she smirked. Severus paled as he remembered the occasion of which she spoke. He wanted to laugh, of course, she expected him to pay up but he had to keep his cruel demeanor in front of the twins.

"Looks like out professor is a gambler." said one of the twins. Severus glared at the boys, he still couldn't tell who was who.

"Now, now George. Professor Snape might be a stickler but the only person he ever made bets with, is me," answered Ezra scaring the twins. They liked her, they really did, but man could she be scary.

Pulling our ten sickled Severus passed them into Ezra's hand, "Here." he said.

"I need to speak to you about a pair of students. I know nothing about them and was hoping you would know. I'll see you about it during your free period." she said as she began to exit, but before she left.

"Oh, and Sev?" she said turning her head back to look at him, "We need to discuss fifth year as well," she said smiling as she left. Severus felt his heart drop into his stomach, he knew that it was too good to be true. That woman always had an agenda, he could only hope that she would forgive him.

Harry looked up at the ceiling. It had been a month since Christmas and Draco Malfoy had been acting weird ever since Harry told his aunt about how terrible Draco had been. He assumed that his aunt had told him something but he felt like something wasn't right. Draco Malfoy didn't bully anyone, he mostly kept to himself. He was even seen without his two goons. Harry also noticed that Draco tried to avoid them too.

Harry, while he wasn't Draco's biggest fan knew that something was up. He just needed to find out and in order to do that the two needed to talk. Now, all he needed to do is set up a place for them to talk without interruptions or people hearing them. He needed to talk to his aunt.

"Hey, aunt Ezra?" called Harry as he saw said woman meditating in her classroom.

"What is it, Harry? Is there a problem?" she asked kindly. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I think that there is something up with Malfoy," he told her. He watched as she raised an eyebrow. Ezra wondered what her nephew was up too.

"And?" she questioned.

"I want to confront him about it. But in a place where the two of us can talk without chance of being overheard, or caught. I also need a way to give tell him to meet with me without anyone noticing." he told her sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ezra knew the signs, he shared quite a few habits with James. He wanted to ask for help, James used to do the same thing. If he was anything like his father the next thing he should do was ask her for help.

"So...I was wondering if you would help me set it up," he told her. Ezra smiled, her plan had worked, the two might have a chance to become friends if not as close as brothers. Or at the very least, no longer hate one another.

"Sure. you're looking at the girl who could trick even Voldemort," she smirked. Harry looked up at her, what did she just say?

"Wait, what?!" he asked shocked, "You tricked Voldemort?! Or are you saying that you could if you tried?"

"I tricked the bastard! Ha! He had no idea that I rigged Potter Mansion." she said laughing.

"You did what?" he asked confused.

"When he first came after your parents, he tried to get them to join him, even if your mother was Muggle-born, she was a bright witch and he could use that. They denied him, he knew where Potter Mansion was when he first tried to come after you and your parents that's where he went. However, he didn't know that they lived somewhere else and had gone into hiding. I knew that he was coming after them, so I rigged the mansion with as many deadly, horrible, hilarious, pranks and traps as I could." she smirked.

"Nasty surprise he got," she said smirking as she drank her pumpkin juice. The two remained in silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! I can't believe you actually did that!" laughed Harry as he tried to regain composure.

"Yup, I watched the whole thing too. His face was priceless." she said chuckling, "Oh how I wish I could have caught the whole thing on camera."

The two continued to talk as Harry felt his bond with his aunt grow. He loved his aunt, she was the best he ever had. His aunt Petunia would certainly be glad to give him to her if only to keep her from visiting so that she could see him.

After she had given Draco the note to come to her classroom after classes she had the whole day to wait, give detentions and think. Her confrontation with Severus went well.

" _You busy?" she had asked knocking on the door. Severus gave a small smile as he handed her a cup of tea._

" _Jasmine is still your favorite, right?" he asked kindly. She smiled as she took the cup from him._

" _Surprised you even remembered," she said before taking a sip._

" _Of course, how could I forget? You and Lily forced me to drink this stuff all of the time." his mentions of Lily stunned both of them, neither said anything for a few minutes._

" _You had many chances, why didn't you tell her?" she asked as he looked at her confused._

" _What do you mean?" he asked._

" _Why didn't you tell her that you loved her? That when you called her that filthy name it was because you were upset at James? She would have listened, you could have forced her to listen, you knew what scared her and could have done something about it! But you didn't!" Ezra had stood up. Severus felt his guilt crash down onto him._

" _Don't you think I know that?" he whispered as a tear streamed down his face. Ezra shook her head._

" _Did you know….that she wanted you to be Harry's honorary uncle?" she asked as Severus's head shot up. Harry's...uncle?_

" _No, James hated me," he answered._

" _She wanted, to make up with you. Mend your relationship, James was also okay with it. He was willing to give you a second chance. And was hoping that you'd do the same to him." she informed him, sitting back down._

" _But she died before she could…." he finished as Ezra nodded sadly._

" _It hurts you when you look into his eyes...doesn't it?" she asked him quietly. When Severus didn't respond she continued._

" _He also is an exact copy of James. James tortured and taunted you, Lily cared and loved you. His eyes give you comfort but everything else makes you miserable….you need to let it go." she told him. He looked up at the woman._

" _What?" he asked shocked that she told him to let go._

" _I lost my brother and my Sister. You lost only a friend and the woman you fell in love with. I have moved on, and so should you…." a tear fell down the woman's face, "I loved them both, but now they're gone. Please...Sev….you need to let go. We can't forget them, but we need to keep pushing forward. Forget the pain we went through and get on with our lives. It's what they would have wanted." she said finishing her tea. As she left, he knew that she would have the last word._

" _And for the record, I never hated you. I was just disappointed in you," she said as the closed the door._

Ezra really hadn't gotten over the loss of her brother and sister-in-law. She only found ways to deal with her pain. Spending time with Harry and Draco, reading, creating new spells and potions. However, there was one person whom she kept locked far away in her mind. That was Sirius Black. Her fiance, lover and the man who she desired. She missed him, she knew that he wasn't coming after Harry. He wasn't the traitor. So why was he coming to Hogwarts, to see her? To see Harry? Remus? Dumbledore? The thought of him made her chest hurt. She yearned to hear his voice again, to laugh with him over some stupid joke, to feel his arms wrapped around her as he whispered sweet words in her ear.

She missed him dearly, she knew that Harry thought that he betrayed his parents. And that he betrayed her, hurt her and placed her into a coma. She knew how he felt. She only hoped that she could change his mind one way or another.

She turned herself invisible as she watched Harry enter the classroom. A few minutes later Draco entered the classroom, looking for her as he had received the note.

"Visiting your aunt?" asked Draco politely. Harry was surprised to hear a polite tone.

"Nope," he answered. Draco furrowed his brows.

"Then why are you here? I received a note from her asking her to meet me here," responded Draco.

"Simple, because I asked that she give you the note," Harry told him as Draco's eyes widened. His trusted the woman, but to think that she would do something like this. He wanted to bolt for the door, however, to his shock, it was locked.

"You can't leave, not until we deal with this," said Harry as he sat down.

"Is this revenge? For treating you and your friends like trash?" he asked, he was truly terrified. Ezra wanted to go up to the boy, hug him and tell him that it would be alright. But she couldn't, it would ruin everything.

"No." answered Harry, "I want you to tell me what's wrong. You've changed, while you're no longer acting like a prat you're being awfully strange. I want to know what's wrong."

Draco stood there, stunned. Was Harry actually caring? Maybe Ezra put him up to this, his thought.

"Why do you want to know?" Challenged Draco not going to let the woman get her way. However, after a lengthy period of time, both boys' will began to crumble. They began talking, about their feelings and experiences. The confessed to one another why they acted to mean to the other. After a while, both boys had calmed down and were smiling. They had finally managed to clear the air and now have an opportunity to become friends. Ezra took the spell off of her.

"That went well," she said smiling. Both boys looked at her as she walked towards them. Hugging them both she gave each boy a kiss on the head.

"Family matters, boys. It really does, when all hope is lost, and you have no friends to support you. Family will, no matter how little they show it." Now all she had to do it deal with Draco's crush and Ron's Slytherin hatred.


	5. Chapter 5: Black

Chapter 5: Black

Harry and Draco had to admit, it felt nice having each other's backs. Ron and Hermione were both suspicious about it at first. Ezra knew that if Hermione was half the smart witch that she was, she would come around in her own time. The only issue was Ron. Ronald Weasley was not someone who Ezra could say she liked. He was stubborn, rude, gluttonous, and altogether an idiot. He reminded her too much of Peter, and she had to keep the two separate in order to judge him fairly.

Ron refused to believe that Draco wasn't up to something not matter how much Harry told him that Draco was trying. Hermione was also suspicious however she chose to give him a chance.

"Draco Malfoy, with all that you have done I will remain suspicious and cautious about you." she told him as said boy nodded.

"Hermione-" began Harry before she cut him off.

"But I will not deny you the chance that you are asking for." she finished with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Granger." said Draco with a small bow. He didn't call her by her last name to be rude, he just felt that their relationship didn't allow for a first name basis.

"You're welcome Malfoy. Now, Harry, I believe you have to visit your aunt for lunch?" asked Hermione as he jumped up and ran.

"Thanks Hermione!" he shouted as he ran through the halls. Watching him some of the ghosts could have sworn that instead of Harry Potter they saw James Potter running through the halls.

Entering the classroom he saw his aunt who was sipping tea instead of her normal pumpkin juice. Sitting down in front of her she gestured to the food on her desk. As he began to dig in, Harry noticed that with a wave of her wand she shut her classroom and made it so no one from the outside could hear them.

"Harry, I think that now is a good time to tell you something that I have been keeping from you." she said looking into his green eyes.

"Yes?" he asked after swallowing his bite of his sandwich.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you about my relationship with Sirius Black." she said as Harry tilted his head.

"That you dated him? I already know that." he said as his aunt chuckled.

"Well there's that, but it goes much more than that Harry." she said as she showed him her hand. Looking onto it was a golden ring with a diamond on it, and on the side was a snake.

"Harry, do you know what this is?" she asked gently.

"An engagement ring….." he said in shock. He knew that Sirius Black loved his aunt, but this just made him hate him more. How could he hurt her? How could he betray her?

"Harry, there's also something else you need to know. But you have to wait to ask questions until the end."

Harry looked into Ezra's eyes. He knew that this was a serious topic, he nodded letting her know that she could continue.

"Sirius and I are engaged. Not only that but the reason everyone says that he betrayed Lily and James is because he was known as their secret keeper. The secret keeper is the person who holds the power to let anyone into or out of a fillius charm. That charm is what protected your parents Harry."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"We told everyone that the secret keeper was Sirius, however he was an obvious choice, so secretly at the last minute James and Lily switched the person. That person, the one who actually betrayed us, was Peter Pettigrew." She spat out his name in disdain.

"While Voldemort went to your house to kill you and your parents Peter came to my house to eliminate me as I was the only other person who knew about the switch. And he almost succeeded, I killed half of the bastards that came to my house. But twenty to one, and well, you know what happened. I was sent into a coma. The only reason I survived was because I created a wall of ice that the killing curse broke through thus weakening it so it didn't kill me." She took another sip of her tea.

"Which brings us to the day I woke up." she smiled weakly hoping that Harry would believe her tale no matter how outrageous it seemed.

"So….if Sirius didn't betray you, then an innocent man was sent to azkaban!?" Harry now redirected his anger to Peter Pettigrew and the people who threw an innocent man into that horrible place.

"Yes, from what I read, he never got a trial either. When I capture him, I will accuse him of line ending to force a trial with veritiusm so that we can have evidence that he was innocent. Plus get his old wand checked." she explained, as Harry smiled.

"So...how do we find him?" he asked as his aunt pulled out a piece of paper.

"You recognize this, don't you?" she asked slyly as he gasped at what he saw. It was the Marauders map.

"Professor Lupin told me that it was you he confiscated it off of. Funny how something like this ended up in your hands. Although it is your birthright." she added confusing Harry.

"My birthright?" he asked confused.

"Yep," she pointed her wand at it, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." she said as the map activated. But Harry noticed that is now said something different.

 _Welcome Messer Esther_

Harry was confused why would it change its greeting. However that wasn't the only change that he noticed, the map was much bigger than when he had activated it.

"Harry, I'm the one who created the map for them." she said smirking as he jumped out of his seat.

"You!?" he asked with his hands behind his head, "how?!" he asked.

"Yes Harry. Padfoot, is Sirius Black. Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew. Esther is me. Moony is Remus Lupin. And Prongs is…." she wasn't sure how he would react however Harry noticed her hesitant pause.

"Who is Prongs?" he asked causing Ezra to sigh.

"Prongs is your father, James Potter." she answered as Harry sat back down. His father and aunt were the creators of this map. He couldn't believe it. His father wasn't just a regular student, he was one of the Marauders…..he couldn't help but think of how Fred and George would react if they heard about his father, or more importantly that it was Ezra who created it.

"So…..why Esther?" Asked Harry, is didn't seem to have any meaning nor did it make any sense.

"I truthfully have no idea, the crap that goes through your father's head is beyond me. And yes Harry, it was James who came up with that ruddy nickname."

"I see ...why doesn't Professor Lupin call you that then?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, that's easy! James was the only one who ever called me that." She answered, "Although, he called me Ezzy more than any other nickname…" she added.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Harry. He always enjoyed hearing about his father and mother, especially about their youth.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand." Said Ezra placing her wand on the map, "Mischief Maker Esther asks you to reveal the location of Sirius Black." She said activating the map's targeting system. The map opened itself up until it showed a different map. Harry, didn't recognize the locations until he read the labels.

"Hogsmeade?" Asked Harry.

"Yup, we mapped out most of the area. The only bit that isn't as mapped, is the forbidden forest." She said. Gazing over the map until she saw the label. In the shrieking shack was a pair of footsteps labeled Sirius Black. She also knew that buckbeak, Hagrid's hippogriff was going to be executed soon.

"Harry, go see Hagrid. He's going to need it." She told him, in all of his excitement Harry had forgotten about Hagrid and the execution date. Running out of his aunts office he was determined to get there in time.

Ezra watched him run out, she was glad Harry didn't want to go after Sirius immediately. Remus wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth, she looked at the name she had been trailing for sometime ...Peter Pettigrew. For hours she watched the footsteps move, she also knew that when Remus gave her the map earlier that day, he told her something strange.

" _I can't believe he's still alive ...Ezra stay in the castle, will you?"_

That is what he told her, she didn't plan on listening but she guessed that he saw Peter's name on the map, even if it was for just a brief moment. She watched Ron move into the whomping willow. She saw Harry's name move around at a fast pace, she couldn't help but let out a laugh at what she knew was happening. Harry was riding the willow, just like James had during his first encounter.

Pretty soon, she began making her way there. Taking the map and her wand with her. As she was walking she ran into an unexpected person.

"Sev?" She asked as they both approached the whomping willow.

"Ah, Ezra. Coming the help Black?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nope, just saving my beloved nephew from another unfortunate situation." She said stunning the whomping willow.

As the two walked down the hall she let him know an opinion of hers, "Honestly, even James didn't get himself in this much trouble. First year it was Voldemort on the back on someone's head, next it's a basilisk and now an accused murderer." She truly couldn't believe how her nephew could find such trouble.

As they approached the room where everyone was Ezra agreed to be behind Severus and knock him out, however luckily for them, Severus handed Ezra an extra dose of Remus' potion. However they decided to wait and listen to what was going on.

"Now Sirius, Harry has a right to hear it. Wait and explain it so that he can understand." Said Remus trying to calm down his old friend.

"I have waited...twelve years of it! In azkaban!" Shouted Sirius angry, "I couldn't kill him then, I'll do it now!" Sirius wasn't in the best state, he was a bit unhinged and wild. Ezra felt horrible for not trying to find him sooner.

"If you want to kill Harry, then you'll have to get through us!" Said Hermione standing in front of her friend.

Ezra noticed that Ron's leg was injured and that he held something in his arms. A rat.

"No, not Harry. Him!" Said Sirius pointing at the rat, however Ron is an idiot.

"Me?!" She squeaked, Ezra couldn't help but compare him to a pig. She figured Severus did the same as he quietly held back laughter.

"No! The rat!" He said ready to lunge towards the rat.

"Scabbers?! Impossible he's been in my family for-" Ron tried to argue but Sirius had a better pint to make.

"Twelve years?! An unusually long life for the common garden rat?" He reasoned. At this point Severus chose to enter.

"I had told Dumbledore that you couldn't be trusted, looks like it was right all along. Helping an old friend into the castle." Said Severus pointed his wand at them.

"Now Severus-" began Remus before Harry took the initiative. Harry knocked the man out cold. Ezra from her hiding place face palmed,

' _James! Because of you my nephew is so damn Impulsive! Next time I see you in the after life I am so kicking you ass!_ ' She mentally screamed.

"Did you betray my parents?" Asked Harry now pointing his wand at Sirius, Ezra momentarily wondered if what she told Harry earlier had actually sunk in.

"No, I would die first." Said Sirius a bit calmer than before. "The man who betrayed us was Peter Pettigrew!" He said starting to get riled up once more.

"How? You killed him!" Cried Hermione not understanding how things worked out.

"No, he's still alive! That bastard! I visit Lily and James, only to find them dead! I gave Harry to Hagrid so he could be taken to a safer place, and then I go home. I go home to find the bodies of death eaters all around the house! And then ...and then…." at this point Sirius broke down crying.

"And then...I found her ...her body was cold as ice, she was just lying there...she was gone...I lost everything!" Ezra felt her chest get heavy, she had no idea that Sirius thought she was dead. Oh how he must have suffered…

"And it's all Peter's fault!" He said lunging towards Ron.

"Ha!" Laughed Sirius as he pulled the rat away from Ron. Scabbers squeaked and tried to get away. Both Remus and Sirius casting spells towards him.

"You won't get away with it Peter!" Cried Sirius shooting and missing another spell.

"Stop it you'll kill him!" Shouted Ron.

"Don't worry Ron, if he's a normal rat the spell won't hurt him." Said Remus assuring the boy.

As the rat tried to escape, Ezra from her hiding place shot the spell as the rat, gaining a direct hit. The rat increased in size and a rat-like many appeared. Ezra cringed, Peter did not age gracefully whatsoever.

Throwing Peter towards the middle of the room, Sirius pointed his wand at him "Any last words?" He asked.

"R-Remus? S-Sirius? My old f-friends!" Stuttered Peter trying to look innocent.

"Friend? Is that what they were to you? When you gave them up?! When you killed her!?" Sirius' blood was boiling, how dare he try to act all innocent.

"Sirius, calm down. You're scaring the kids." said Remus, glancing at Ron and Hermione who were both scared for their lives, Harry was just too shocked to say anything.

"N-No! Y-You know…..you were his spy! Sirius you know how terrible h-he can be!" shrieked Peter. Ezra felt nothing for Peter, she stopped caring about him the moment death eaters came into her home.  
"ME? Voldemort's spy!? How dare you!" shouted Sirius in anger. Remus didn't know what to do, only James or Ezra could ever calm him down.

"Wait!" cried Harry as Sirius was about to kill Peter. Everything went quiet, they all turned and looked at him. Sirius turned to face his would-be nephew, Peter's shirt still dangerously in his grasp.

"If you kill him now, how will people know your innocent?" asked Harry. Ezra smiled, her nephew had his moments where his true intelligence shone through. Something she would always say came from Lily. Although, he was a bit..too much like his father.

"Innocent?" asked Sirius.

"Harry is right," said Hermione finally gaining her voice, "You never received a trial, you also were convicted of killing Peter, if he's still alive it means your innocent." Ezra was glad that Hermione understood what Harry was getting at.

"H-Harry, j-just like J-James…." said Peter reaching for the boy as Sirius pulled him back away from Harry.

"What about the dementors?" asked Remus.

"We can give both Sirius and Peter to my Aunt, she is in charge of discipline and the protection of the students. Other than the headmaster she's the only one who has the power to keep them in check." said Harry.

"Excellent idea Harry!" cheered Hermione, "Your aunt is a clever witch, if anyone can solve this issue and help Sirius show his innocence than it would be her!"

"Harry's aunt?" asked Sirius, "Petunia, the muggle? She's not witch ...well not in a literal sense anyway." he mumbled the last part, unaware that everyone heard him. Ezra had to hold back her laugh.

"Sirius ...you've been in the castle right? You haven't heard?" asked Remus shocked that looking for Ezra would not be the first thing on his mind.

"Heard what?" asked Sirius starting to get more and more confused. As Remus was about to answer Ezra chose to make her entrance.

"That I actually survived." she answered for him. Sirius looked at her and paled. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was Ezra Potter, the woman he loved, the woman he thought to be dead; was now standing right infront of him, leaning on the side of the door, and doing her usual smirk.

"E-Ezra?" he croaked, still unable to believe his eyes.

"Yes, but first. Remus here." she said handing him a potion bottle. Remus's eyes widened as he quickly uncorked it and drank it down in one gulp. Ezra laughed at his reaction, he really was cautious and unsettled about his wolf.

"Now that we got his little furry problem taken care of, Sirius…" she said walking towards him. Sirius let go of Peter, completely entranced by the woman who stood before him. As she got closer he had to resist the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her with all his heart.

Peter attempted to escape but was wrapped in a rope that Ezra created with her wand, "Sirius, you seriously need to stay out of trouble. It's bad enough that I have to deal with a mini-James times two, having a filthy mutt will just make things more complicated."

Sirius couldn't hold it in, he let out a barking laugh. However as Harry grinned at the sight his smile soon faded as his aunt turned to him giving him a small glare.

"As for you," she said grabbing him by the ear, "You need to stop getting into such trouble!" she said doing exactly what she knew what Lily would do. She stopped pulling his ear and ruffled his hair.

"And this is for being a brave idiot." she said now smiling. Remus and Sirius smiled, they knew that she was imitating both James and Lily, something they knew Ezra would certainly do.

"Ezzy, you know, if he's James' son then getting into trouble is in his blood." said Sirius matter of factly.

"Ah yes, but did James have to face Voldemort on the back of a professors head first year?" she retorted.

"Really!?" he looked over at Harry who nodded in confirmation, "James would be real proud of that one." he smiled.

"He sure would, although he would be much prouder when he heard that this fool," she pointed at Harry, "killed a basilisk in second year." she smirked as Sirius's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"He did what!?" half-shouted Sirius as Severus began waking up. Getting up Severus dusted himself off.

"You know, your aunt was supposed to knock me out, not you." said Severus glaring at Harry.

"Oh great, it's Snivellus." drawled Sirius.

"Now, now. We don't need a repeat of Halloween fourth year, do we?" asked Ezra smiling evilly as both men shuddered in memory of that incident.

"No." they both responded shivering.

"Good. Now as Harry so kindly pointed out, I'm in charge of these two hooligans," she said forcefully heaving Peter to his feet as he continued to whimper and dragging Sirius by the ear. Looking over her shoulder she smiled cruelly at the two professors.

"You'll take care of them, right?" she asked as the two men shuddered and nodded. Ezra took her fiance and traitor to the castle leaving Severus and Remus to deal with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

As Remus helped Ron up to take him to the castle, Harry and Hermione following behind and Severus behind them. Remus and Severus both let out sighs of relief.

"Remind me again why Ezra isn't a Slytherin, Severus?" asked Remus.

"Ask the sorting hat, he might tell you." Responded Severus as the two men took the children to the hospital wing.

Ezra sat down at her desk, in front of her sitting tied to chairs were Peter Pettigrew and her fiancée, Sirius Black. She had done the normal procedure by contacting the ministry so until they arrived she had to watch them and make sure they didn't escape. Both men looked filthy and out of it, Peter was mumbling incoherent nonsense and Sirius was just staring at her, like if he looked away for one moment, she would disappear.

"So...care to explain to me how you managed to hide for so long, Peter?" she said eager to kill time, the silence was killing her.

"I-I...I-" began Peter before he burst out crying. Ezra rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's just like third year all over again." she grumbled, Sirius heard her and laughed. Peter could barely talk to her in the first year, when she skipped her second year and joined them in third year Peter ended up on the wrong end of her wand.

Ezra wasn't afraid to admit that she was enjoying hearing Sirius's laugh, but she really wanted to kiss him, however, until his innocence was proved, she couldn't. It would be considered treason, fraternization with a criminal and it would separate her, Harry and Draco. Speaking of said Malfoy, he chose a wonderful moment to walk in.

Draco saw two men tied to a chair, one he recognized as Sirius Black and the other he didn't recognize. He saw his godmother smile at him, however he and Harry had both agreed to just call her aunt Ezra to make it easier.

"Hey aunty, why do you have a criminal and a ...rat looking man tied to chairs?" asked Draco. Ezra held back a laugh at Draco's interpretation of Peter, Sirius held back no such thing, he burst out laughing harder than he had in awhile.

"You see, it's a funny story. I went to track Harry and his friends down when I came across this mutt," she said taking a jab at Sirius, "And this rat, so I captured them both." she finished gesturing to Peter who was still sobbing and saying incoherent things.

Draco looked disgusted at Peter, "Are you sure that he's still sane?" asked Draco.

Ezra didn't bother hiding her laughter this time and burst out laughing, Sirius laughed even harder but stopped halfway just to listen to Ezra laugh. He still couldn't believe that she was alive.

"Anyway," she said after calming down, "What can I do for you Draco? It's long past curfew." commented Ezra.

"Well, Weasel right hooked me earlier causing Granger and Harry to smack him upside the head." explained Draco, "So Madam Pomfrey said to stay with you until Weasel calms down."

"Huh, funnily enough, I expected Hermione to punch the boy a lot sooner." contemplated Ezra as Draco inches away from the two men tied to chairs.

"Anway Draco, seeing as Poppy has given your care over to me, shall I show you how I do things?" she asked smirking evilly at the two men.

Draco resisted a laugh when he saw both men pale and become terrified. Ezra was a dangerous woman, to be on the wrong end of her wand, you would have to be mad. Sitting on her desk he watched as she interrogated both men, while she knew what had happened, she still needed to go through with the normal procedures.

She and Draco were eating lovely cucumber sandwiches and jasmine tea that a house elf had brought them when the minister of magic, a reporter and photographer from the press, and a few aurors entered her room. One of the auror were Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Law Enforcement.

"Ah, miss Potter," greeted Fudge, "How are you?"

"Wonderful, as you can see I am enjoying tea and sandwiches with my godson. While my nephew and his friends are in the hospital wing."

While Ezra and Fudge traded greetings, Amelia was confused as to why there were two men tied to chairs, when Sirius Black was the one they were after.

"Ezra, why do you have two men tied to chairs?Is the other one is an accomplice of Sirius Black?" asked Amelia not looking at Sirius.

"No, no one helped the mutt Amelia." Sirius snickered at Ezra calling him names, "but this rat is Peter Pettigrew." she said.

At first Amelia didn't believe her, but taking another look she realised that it was indeed Peter. Wide-eyed she looked at Ezra, "How? We found his finger…."

"Simple, he cut it off and escaped. Sirius-" she began as Fudge interrupted her.

"Impossible. Sirius Black confessed at the scene. He kept repeating over and over again that it was his fault, and that he was guilty." argued Fudge.

"Fudge, if you had people you cared about die because of a decision you made, would you feel guilty?" asked Ezra getting off of her desk that she had been sitting on. Draco watched in joy as Fudge squirmed under his godmother's gaze. He was also glad to not be on the receiving end of her anger.

Sirius watched, his grey eyes twinkling in amusement, he fell in love with Ezra for many reasons. However one of the many things about her that got him, turned on, was her ferocity. When messing with those she cared about, she was a mother lion guarding her cubs, a vicious snake striking where you least expect it. An angered badger that refused to give up and remained loyal, and a raven with a piercing gaze that was always calculating and wondering how they could get to you. Ezra could have been placed in any house, but her boldness and bravery stood high above the rest.

"I suppose I would but how does that-" he tried to reply before she cut him off.

"That is what happened. Sirius chose to change secret keepers, he felt that he was too obvious and he feared that he would give them up unintentionally. So he played decoy, but they died." her voice was cold, one that could make the skin of the worst death eaters crawl.

"So, his guilt is not because he betrayed them. It's because he believes he failed them. So don't you fu-dare stand there and act like twelve years in azkaban were deserved." she had to stop herself from cursing as she didn't want Draco to swear.

"Also, I don't appreciate being interrupted." she sat back down and took another bite out of a cucumber sandwich. A reporter from the prophet, a woman named Rita Skeeter approached her in hope for a good story.

"Anything to say for the prophet?" she asked with a fake kind smile.

"That if the prophet thinks that they can keep printing fake propaganda and that Voldemort won't come back to bite your lazy asses then you may now leave the room." spat Ezra not even bothering to get up from her seat. Sirius began laughing at Rita's expression.

"Oi muttface, if your going to laugh your butt off while tied to a chair in a room full of aurors you could at least wait until your a free man. Honestly, when Prongs joked that you'd be the first to go to azkaban he didn't actually mean it." she joked, causing Sirius to laugh even harder.

He had to admit, he was glad that Ezra hadn't changed in the last twelve years. He wasn't happy that Peter was still alive, but he was glad that him coming after Peter allowed him to see her again.

"Anyways, Rita if your going to publish something, send it to the quibbler. God knows that they at least stick to whatever story they have." Ezra added causing Draco to almost spill tea on himself.

Draco never admitted it outloud, but he actually found the quibbler interesting. His father had said terrible things about it, but Draco took the opportunity to read it at every chance he got. However, his joy would be ruined as a tall, pale blonde man walked into the room.

"Draco, your manners." he hissed at the boy sitting on top of the desk. Draco stopped laughing and looked to the floor.

"Ah Lucifer to what do I owe the pleasure of having you in my office?" asked Ezra still nonchalantly sipping her tea.


	6. Chapter 6: Freedom

Chapter 6: Freedom

The other reporters from the daily prophet paid close attention to see what story they could get. Rita was mostly focusing on Fudge and his opinion on matters. Amelia only smirked as she knew that Lucius and Ezra would never get along.

Sirius only gazed in curiosity, he knew that Narcissa and Ezra were friends but he had never seen how Lucius and Ezra acted when meeting the other.

"I'd appreciate it if you remained as far away from my son, lest you taint him with your foolish ideals." said Lucius coldly.

"One, don't tell me what to do. Two, I'm his godmother, making me a legal guardian which has complete right to take care of and be around him. And three, Lucy don't think I won't tell Cissy about anything stupid you say or do." she never once gets his name right unless she was talking to someone else about him. If he was around, or she was talking to him, he was any name starting with an L but she never said his name…..unless he was in deep doo doo, than he would want to run for his life.

"A-Aunty Ezra ...why aren't you calling father by his name?" asked Draco paling further.

"Because he's an arsehole. And I don't like him….." she said giving a childish pout. Sirius snickered at Lucius' reaction.

"Do not use such vulgar language in front of my son!" He growled. Ezra made an imitating motion with her hand as she spoke.

"Do not use such vulgar language in front of my son!" She taunted, "Please, from what Cissy told me you have quite the streak." She smirked in victory as he sputtered with a loss for words.

Sirius chuckled quietly, he loved his firecracker of a woman and her sharp wit. Peter only seemed more terrified, Ezra wasn't known for mercy.

"Now Landon, if you have no good reason to be here other than an annoyance in an impending investigation, leave."

"Actually, as regent of the Black family due to my wife, and with Sirius' high standing in line for lordship, I have a right to be here as my son should right fully be heir as Sirius was disinherited, He said smirking.

Ezra sighed and stood up. She smirked and that made everyone's skin crawl. She was up to something and it would be big.

"You seem to be forgetting something Loony," she said chuckling darkly, "The Black Family is Patriarchal, and while you are correct in stating that currently, Draco is the next heir as the only other male besides Sirius, however, it was Walburga who disinherited him however, the lord at the time, Arcturus Black, still wanted Sirius heir. So actually, Draco is second in line for heir, as Sirius is the current heir as he has not accepted the lordship."

Silence reigned throughout the room, everyone was now looking between Lucius and Ezra. They were in a battle for who had more power and who could use their knowledge to one up the other.

"Now, I trust there is no reason to take this to the Wizengamot, Madam Bones, please read this." Ezra pulled out a paper and handed it to the woman. Amelia Bones' eyes widened as she read the piece of paper.

"A-Are you actually?" the woman asked in shock. Ezra nodded, grinning ferally.

"Alright then, as head of the DMLE I turn this investigation over to you, with those in this room as witness." Amelia said smirking. Justice would be done today and Amelia knew that if there was one thing Ezra Potter was famous for in the Auror, DMLE and the Department of Mysteries was that Ezra Potter always, and it means always, will see true justice.

"Sirius Orion Black, and Peter Conroy Pettigrew, the two of you are hereby under investigation by Ezra Euphemia Potter." Ezra announced formally, "Due to the age of this investigation Veritaserum is a must as it will allow you to be truthful and allow for true information."

Ezra proceed to wave her wand over a drawer and sure enough as she opened it, it was full of potions neatly organized. She pulled out a bottle and forced it down Peter's throat before moving on to Sirius.

Sirius leaned his head back and opened his mouth, not bothering to fight it. Amelia noted this.

"What are your names?" Ezra asked. Draco sat on her desk drinking tea and eating another sandwich whilst Lucius stood to the side scowling.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius answered in a monotone voice.

"Peter Conroy Pettigrew." Peter answered also in monotone.

"Did either of you join the dark idiot?" she asked, gaining a few chuckles from Aurors around the room.

"No." Sirius said.

"Yes." was Peter's answer.

Ezra frowned, she knew Peter was the traitor yet it was still odd to think how poor cowardly Peter would join. ' _Then again, he is quite the coward, so he would join out of fear.'_ she thought venomously.

"Sirius, were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Ezra continued.

"No, we switched at the last minute and told everyone that I was the secret keeper."

Ezra closed her eyes already knowing the answer to her next question, however she needed evidence to declare him innocent, "Why?"

"James and I believed it was a brilliant idea. We would pull the wool under everybody's eyes and play a massive prank. I was an obvious choice painting a target on my back, we knew that there was a spy. We just didn't know who. If I was said to be the keeper, even if I died...they would still be safe."

Tears were forming in Sirius' eyes. Veritaserum keeps emotion out of the person's voice so that those listening cannot be persuaded as easily. However, facial expressions and expressions such as crying were still clear.

"Who knew the truth about the secret keeper?" Ezra asked already knowing the answer.

"James, Lily, You, Peter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Albus Dumbledore." Sirius responded.

Ezra sighed, "Draco, please remind me to have a talk with our dear old headmaster, won't you?"

Draco smirked and nodded, knowing that his godmother would tear into the old man. Especially with the new evidence that seems to be coming to light.

"Now onto the more...questionable accusations, such as the murder of thirteen muggles and the attempted murder of Peter Pettigrew." Ezra announced, glaring across the room daring anyone to question her.

"Sirius, why did you attempt to kill Peter?" Ezra asked, although she knew the answer.

"I wasn't," Ezra raised her eyebrows at that, it was quite surprising, "I wanted to capture him and use the evidence to have him sent through the veil."

Ezra sweatdropped, Sirius still wanted Peter dead. Just in a different method...not that she was complaining.

"Sirius, what about the thirteen muggles?" she asked, hoping that it wasn't him.

"It was Peter. I only sent binding spells and stunners, none of which could have caused the explosion." Sirius admitted.

Ezra smirked as one of the aurors was taking notes to file the paperwork later on. Amelia sighed, situations like this were always such a headache. Lucius glared at the woman, she had practically enough evidence to not only free Sirius but to alter quite a bit within the ministry which would make his job of controlling the minister harder. Especially since Cornelius Fudge knew that Ezra Potter was not kind or merciful towards those who have earned her ire at one point or another. Reasons differing from person to person.

"Peter, did you betray the Potters as their secret keeper?" Ezra demanded, her anger at Peter was clear as day.

"Y-Yes.." Peter admitted, he was crying and shaking in fear knowing that there was no way out of this. Especially since there was no way he would be able to escape as Ezra was rarely off guard.

"Did you kill those muggles and how did you escape?" Ezra continued her voice still angry and demanding.

"Yes, I blasted the pipes within the street with a blasting hex killing the Muggles, then I turned into a rat, sliced off my finger and used the sewers to escape." Peter answered his face teary.

"Now, did you come to mine and Sirius' old house with twenty death eaters in an attempt to kill-" she began but was interrupted by Dumbledore entering the room.

"Why on earth was I not informed Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked sternly, he wasn't happy.

"You were, I sent a patronus to you. However, you were most likely asleep." Ezra said with a roll of her eyes before turning back to Peter.

"Continuing, Peter did you come to mine and Sirius' old house in an attempt to kill me, and when that failed you sent the killing curse at me which sent me into a coma?" her voice by now was cold as ice. The temperature in the room lowered at least twenty degrees, Minerva McGonagall, was now standing beside Albus Dumbledore, had heard that question and was worried about the answer.

"Y-Yes...I brought the death eaters to cover up the fact that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and since you knew, you had to go as well. But he wasn't home and you had walked in. And I did send a killing curse to kill you...which should have worked, it hit you directly in the chest."

Now this was a new piece of information, everyone looked at Ezra in shock. It seems that another person had survived the killing curse. Both of which, were Potters.

She rolled her eyes at everyone's surprised looks.

"What? I used a spell of my own creation to create a thin wall of ice so when the curse hit, it was weakened and no longer enough to kill me. But still did some damage." Ezra huffed, knowing how bigoted and stupid people were.

Ezra administered the antidote to Veritaserum to them both, Peter proceeded to break down crying and Sirius was grinning happily.

"Now that the interrogation is complete, Ezra, what punishment do you think belongs to Peter?" Amelia asked, looking over the evidence that had been compiled.

"Send him straight through the veil." Ezra stated without any hesitance.

"Now Ezra, everyone deserves a second chance." Dumbledore reasoned, however he received a heated glare from the woman.

"You're right, people do deserve the choice to repent. Severus might be a git, but so far he has shown that he regrets his actions and has chosen to repent. That was his decision, Peter should have died instead of joining. Just like Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and I would have for him. He was a cowardly traitor during the war, he is still a coward now. People like him will betray just about anyone if it means him living. I'd rather not deal with someone whose allegiance changes because they are scared." Ezra lectured, glaring at those who seemed like they wanted to argue.

"I must agree Albus," Minerva stated, "He might have been one of my lions, but a coward like him will only hurt and betray."

"Not to mention, that it is well within Ezra's right as the regent and member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter to decide punishment against Peter. There is another reason, but it isn't for me to say." Amelia added before she chose to get right onto business.

"Now, I have to go and get this paperwork done. The kiss-on-sight order has now been retracted, Sirius Black you are now officially a free man however until you are deemed mentally sound, stable and of proper health, you shall be under the watch of Ezra Potter she has the right to force you to go to a mind healer and a normal healer, however piss her off and she will do what she deems fit as always."

With that, Amelia signalled for the aurors to leave along with her dragging a weeping Peter with them who will be thrown through the veil as soon as they arrive. Ezra turned to Sirius and with a wave of her wand, he was no longer bound to the chair.

"Sirius, as much as I know you want to kiss me right now, go take a bath you smell horrid." Ezra said trying to keep a straight face but the grin made its way onto her face was

Sirius saluted and went into Ezra's private quarters which had a place to bath and live in. Ezra looked at Draco and smiled.

"Now my darling godson, I believe it's well past curfew...get your butt down in the dungeons and go to sleep." she huffed placing her hands on her hip comedically which allowed him to leave and make his way to bed.

"Now...Dumbles, let's get this shit out of the way, shall we?" Ezra said turning around to face the old man who was frowning at her.

"Why did you condemn that man?" he asked, his voice dripping with disappointment. Ezra rolled her eyes.

"Drop the grandfatherly act. You should be glad that I never told the others of your manipulations, but it ends now. Sirius is going to find out what you've done to my nephew, and there _will_ be hell to pay. Not to mention all the shit you've been hiding about Tommy boy."

At the mention of Tom Riddle Dumbledore's eyes widened. Ezra laughed at his face and the air around her crackled with magic.

"I know all about it Albus...the Gaunts…..the chamber of secrets….." she walked over to the old man and leaned in his ear, whispering the next words, "The horcruxes"

"You think you're so smart...I know all about the prophecy...I also know that you could have helped Sirius as you were the one who casted the fidelus, you also were quite aware that it was _Peter_ who was the spy...but you did _NOTHING!_ " Ezra waved her wand placing privacy, silencing and other charms on the room.

She now began shouting, "YOU SENT MY NEPHEW TO BE ABUSED BY HIS MAGIC-HATING MUGGLE RELATIVES! YOU PURPOSEFULLY DIDN'T HELP SIRIUS AND LIED TO EVERYONE, ESPECIALLY REMUS ABOUT HOW SAFE AND HAPPY HE WAS! DON'T THINK MY NEPHEW HASN'T TOLD ME THE HELL HE ENDURED! HOW HE ASKED YOU TO HELP HIM GET OUT OF THERE, BUT YOU TURNED HIM AWAY!"

Unknown to Albus and Ezra, Sirius was listening in from Ezra's quarters. Sirius's knuckles turned white in anger, but he continued to bath himself, knowing that Ezra's fury would never leave and he would have to calm her down.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR MY NEPHEW AGAIN AND DON'T YOU INTERFERE WHEN I TRY TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE OR SO GOD HELP ME, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! I AM NOW AFRAID TO DECLARE A BLOOD FEUD UPON YOU AND YOU LINE AND YOU SHOULD KNOW AS WELL AS ANYONE THAT YOU ARE NOW MATCH FOR ME!"

Albus was horrified as he knew it was true, white he might have been powerful, Ezra was much more violent and had more experience in a battle where you have to kill. Not to mention that the woman seemed to be able to find information and dirt on people. No one knew how, and that's what made her terrifying.

She was no longer shouting but hissing coldly her next words, "You think that you're the oh so great 'leader of the light' but let me tell you now that I am very well aware about your childhood and relationship with Grindlewald, so unless you want all of your dirty secret spelled out for the world. Then you. will. back. off."

By now Dumbledore realized that he was outside of her room, only for the door to be slammed in his face. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his hands were tied. Ezra Potter was simply too large of a force to be reckoned with, and he could do little to stop her. She had done nothing wrong in the eyes of people and the law.

Ezra leaned against the door, her anger slowly leaving her. She didn't hate Dumbledore, he was just a naive fool. The man believed that everyone deserves a second chance, she didn't mind that, but they needed to earn it. He believed that the children of Hogwarts, especially of Slytherin and Gryffindor, were immature every time they hexed, taunted or bullied one another and didn't need to be punished.

Those incidents were less on what house you were in and more on political climate. The children viewed Slytherin as dark and evil, and Gryffindor as light and good. They were wrong as people choose to be good or evil. This was something Dumbledore seemed to encourage and she did not like the way it was going.

Ezra sighed and began making her way to her quarters, entering her room she changed into her night clothes and sat down on her bed. Images of the day replayed through her head, as strong as she was, all of the bigotry and difficulty it takes to convince people tired her out.

No matter how strong a person was, they all had a breaking point. And while Ezra knew that she wasn't breaking, she was certainly tired and wanted to sleep. The sound of a knob twisted jolted her out of her thoughts as she jumped up and threw a stunner in the direction.

Her eyes widened when she realized what had happened, "Innervate." she murmured, not bothering to go through the effort of casting silently.

Srius stood up and shook his head. Ezra smiled and pulled out a bit of clothes from a drawer. Sirius shot her a curious look.

"Why do you have my clothes?" he asked, Ezra rolled her eyes.

"For you obviously, I always knew you were innocent and since it has been proven you would need a fresh pair."

Sirius shook his head and walked back into the bathroom his towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly changed and sat down next to Ezra on her bed.

"Love...what's wrong?" he asked.

Ezra sighed and leaned on his shoulder, "I was in a coma for twelve years Siri...my instincts are still on high alert like they were during war time. I'm slightly paranoid and it isn't showing any sign of letting up. I'm afraid I'll stun someone like you again but at the wrong time which would cause problems."

"Constant vigilance is what he'd tell you," Sirius reminded causing Ezra to roll her eyes.

"I know, but it's still such a big change. One day we were in the middle of a war, the next thing I know we have peace again." Ezra said sighing as she got under the covers on her bed.

Sirius smiled and slid into the bed next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. He missed doing this, just laying down and holding the woman he loves. As Ezra shut the lights off, Sirius pulled her even closer.

His hands lay on her stomach and his head buried in her raven black hair. He sighed contentedly, happy that he could now live much happier. Time will only tell what will happen in the future, but for now the two fell asleep peacefully in one another's arms praying that whatever the future held, they would do it together.


End file.
